Beyond Redemption
by MyOwnPersonalDevil
Summary: Desperate to get away Roxas leaves town and joins a Hunters Guild. He was expecting something easy not a good looking criminal who makes him want to submit to someone beyond redemption. Yaoi Read&Review RikuRoku. Hiatus, rewritting.
1. Getting Out

**A/N- Shifters-**Humans that were experimented on, they can change into a specific animal, smarter, more cunning than most others. Created by Humes.

**Humes-** Beings that have absolutely no feelings what so ever. They are cold and ruthless. Successful because they feel no remorse. Created by humans.

**Psi Humes-**Humes that have an ability. They, most of the time, tend to have their emotions intact.

**Changers-**Shifters who have gone to the dark side…(lol) they are hunted by both Humes and Shifters.

**K-971 Facilities- **The laboratories where they experimented on humans, humes, and shifters. Normally a place of pain and torture. Most of them have been shut down due to lack of government funding.

**Black Rose-** The elite Hume group that goes out and kills/protects other humes. Kidnaps innocents and puts them into the K-971 Facilities.

**Hunter's Guild-** Humes and Shifters alike working together to capture Changers.

**Defenders-**Shifter's who protect humans and Shifters from the Humes who would put them inK-971 Facilities.

**Mating Heat-**Unknown yet—read the story if you want to find out!

**The World That Never Was**

Roxas Hikaru knew that it was a sin to feel as a Hume, yet he does. He first realized it when he turned five. He wanted to express these feelings of happiness, but knew by the way his parents acted that he would be punished. That was thirteen years ago…

Blue eyes looked outside to the dark raining world. Neon lights glared back at him from poorly light buildings that the Humes were to cheap to fix. They had all the money, yet they never did anything to fix them. The sound of a throat being cleared made him look away from the outside world and focus on his mother in front of him. "Your supper is getting cold," she said in the same lifeless voice that everyone else used around here. Roxas simply picked up his fork stabbing a piece of ham on it, and bringing it to him mouth. He hid his disgust well, it tasted like cardboard to him, but he ate it anyway. He took another bite, chewing slowly thinking of all the ways he could escape this life.

"Mother," he said suddenly in a quiet voice. "I've been thinking, and I think I want to join the Hunters Guild," he continued his eyes never leaving his mothers green ones.

"You want to work with _Shifters_?" she asked him in a monotone.

"No, but I think if I can learn the ropes in the Hunters Guild I can join Dad in the Black Rose," he improvised. His mother's green eyes studied him for a second, an ever-present frown on her face.

"Just ask your Father if you want in," she replied to him. Roxas casually shrugged his heart hammering painfully in his chest.

"I don't want to get in because of Father," he answered moving his hands to his lap so his mother wouldn't see them shaking. "I want to get in because they see me as a good asset," he voiced putting on his mask of indifference. His mother's eyes were cold and calculating.

"All right, I'll make a call to Xemnas," she said picking up her plate, and disappearing into the kitchen. Roxas exhaled and followed suit, dumping his leftover food in the trash can and dropping the plate into the sink. He looked over to his mother who was dialing the phone. The blonde walked out of the kitchen, secretly grinning to himself as he made his way to his bedroom. Closing his door he jumped on his bed grinning madly.

"I'll be able to get out!" he whispered to himself. "I can fake my death and leave!" Roxas felt lighter than he had in years, like some invisible weight was lifted off his shoulders. Jumping up to a sitting position looked around. "I should pack," he said suddenly. Sliding off his bed, the short blonde walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a few shirts, pants, socks, and boxers, placing them in a neat pile on his bed.

Getting on his knees, Roxas bent down and blindly reached under his bed. There was a knock on the door which startled Roxas making him bump his head on the bed frame, stifling a curse he called, "It's open," as his fingers brushed against the cool plastic handle of his suitcase. The door opened and his mother stepped in, the black cordless phone in her hand.

"Congratulations, I called Xemnas, and he said he'd gladly take you," she said eyeing the clothes on Roxas's bed. "It looks like you already guessed he would," she monotoned, a humorless smile gracing her face. Roxas shrugged pulling out the brown suitcase and opening it with a click. His mother stood there for a second watching him pack, then spoke up, "He said be at Twilight Town by eleven am." Roxas nodded putting his clothes in the suitcase and closing it up. "It's a two hour drive," she pressed on.

"All right," he said moving the suitcase to the other side of his room. He looked at his mother and waited. "Was there anything else?" he asked her running his fingers through his spiky honey blonde hair. His mother shook her head and exited his room. Punching the air in happiness, Roxas looked out the window, towards the edge of town were he could just make out Twilight Town. Smiling Roxas climbed under his bed covers, giddy for the next day to start.

~xXx~

Roxas looked at the tall, brown brick building with apprehension. Suitcase in hand he walked up to the glass door, slowly pushing it open. He was greeted by a blast of cold air that made him shiver. His suitcase bounced against his leg as he walked forward through a hallway that opened up into a big oval shaped room with large oak doors and one steel one. He drank in every detail that he could. "Can I help you sir?" a voice from behind asked. Roxas's spine stiffened as he turned to face the spiky cinnamon haired boy. Roxas stared into sparkling blue eye that looked almost like his. "Do I know you…?" The brunette asked. Roxas shook his head hesitantly.

"You look like me," Roxas said after a second. The brunette laughed suddenly startling the blonde.

"Don't be silly, I'm not a filthy Hume," the brunette jeered. Roxas pulled his mask of indifference to hide his hurt. "Anyway, what do you want…?"

Roxas studied him for a second then spoke up, "Xemnas sent me." The brunette smiled suddenly confusing Roxas.

"So you're the noob," he said with glee. "I'm Sora Heart," he introduced himself. "And you are…?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Roxas Hikaru," he said slowly extending his hand to Sora, who shook it. "Um…I was told that I was to be briefed on my first mission…" he said softly.

"Yea, follow me, by the way you're bunking with me," he told Roxas. "Despite the fact that you're a Hume I think we can be friends," he said to Roxas.

"How can you say that…? You don't even know me," Roxas asked instantly wishing he hadn't though. That was something someone who could feel would say, not a Hume.

"Because I can sense that you're different," he said honestly to Roxas. To say the least the blonde was shocked. "Now to that mission briefing!" Sora exclaimed walking to the oval room and opening one of the many doors. Inside was a group of peculiar looking people, there was a woman with red wine colored hair and violet eyes, a look alike with blonde hair, and a man with long pink hair and grey eyes, power and authority rolled off him in waves making Roxas nervous. "Roxas, this is our team, team this is the new member Roxas," Sora said poorly introducing all of them. The two girls exchanged looks as they studied him and Sora, but they kept there mouths closed.

The man with the pink hair stood up, a few red flower petals dropping off his black pants. "I'm Marluxia Grace, the team captain," he said to Roxas. "These two lovely girls would be Kairi and Naminé White, and I can see you meet the youngest member of our group, Sora." Roxas nodded his head, keeping his eyes trained on Marluxia. Marluxia nodded to Sora who turned the lights on and shut the door, plunging the room into darkness. A large square of white appeared on the wall in front of Roxas. Then a figure cloaked in a black trench coat with the hood up masking his face appeared on the wall, wisps of silver hair peaking out of the black and bright teal eyes.

"This," Marluxia started, "is Riku Black. He is a Changer," Marluxia paused. "Roxas you know what that means?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Roxas said in a monotone.

"Marluxia," the man corrected. "He was last reported being seen around the Haunted Mansion."

"The what…?" Roxas whispered to Sora.

"It's a place just outside Twilight Town," Sora whispered back.

"It's our job to bring him in. He's dangerous. It was reported that he slaughtered his adoptive family. His animal is a panther with silver fur around his neck." Roxas worriedly looked around the room, just to find that no one else was worried. "We'll have Kairi and Naminé lure him out to the open with there innocent looks and charm, then Roxas you will shot him with a stun gun while Sora and I sneak up and put on a Binding Collar," everyone but Roxas nodded their heads in agreement.

"What if it doesn't work," Roxas asked suddenly.

"It will," Marluxia said firmly.

"But what if it doesn't," Roxas pressed again.

"Then we wing it, and if we have to retreat don't go back for anyone, there will be nothing we can do for them, he will tear us all to shreds," Marluxia said in a sullen voice. "Failure is _not_ an option." Sora turned back on the lights, blinding everyone. Sora grabbed Roxas's arm and pulled him out of the room to the steel doors and pressed the up button. It dinged as the doors slid open. The two stepped inside and Sora hit the button numbered four while the doors slid closed.

"Nervous…?" Sora asked after a second.

"I'm a Hume, we don't get nervous," Roxas replied turning his back to Sora. Closing his eyes he listened to the hum of the elevator and Sora's breathing mingled together. The elevator dinged for a second time as Sora pulled Roxas out.

"Our room is seven thirteen," Sora said nonchalantly. Approaching the black worn door with the numbers seven thirteen in gold, Sora pulled out two small black keys. Smiling he handed Roxas one and used the other to unlock the door. It opened up to a spacious room with a bunk bed, dresser, another wooden door, and one large glass door with a balcony.

"Wow," Roxas breathed under his breath. "It's so big," he said louder to Sora. "It could fit two of my _average_ sized room in here!" Sora chuckled, taking Roxas's suitcase from him laying it on the dresser.

Sora rummaged through his dresser for a second pulling out a black tee-shirt jacket, a yellow shirt, and black shorts. "This is my work attire," Sora explained. Roxas nodded his head going to sit on the bed without much thought. "You bunk will be on top by the way, you can sit there though," Sora said as Roxas went to stand up. "You might want to change into something comfortable."

"This is comfortable," Roxas replied looked down at his black jeans and faded red shirt. Sora shrugged as he walked to the wooden door opening it to reveal a bathroom. He closed the door to change and Roxas smiled. He stood up and walked to the glass door and stepped outside, gasping at the view. He could see the pink tinged sky, the ocean, the town, and the start of The World That Never Was. Placing his hands on the balcony railing Roxas leaned forward breathing deeply a small laugh escaping him.

"Do my ears deceive me or did you laugh?" Sora asked startling Roxas. Sora walked next to Roxas his back leaning on the railing. "Your one of those Humes that can feel, aren't you?" he asked. Roxas's spine steeled as he gave Sora a sideways glance.

"That's talk of nonsense," Roxas hissed. "No Hume can feel, and you know that! It's a sin, talk like that could make me lose my life or get banished!" Roxas growled at Sora pushing up from the railing and leaving Sora behind on the balcony. He stomped his way to the elevator roughly hitting the down button.

"Roxas wait!" Sora called to him. "I'm sorry!" he said placing his hand on Roxas's back. Roxas said nothing putting on his mask of indifference. "Say something Roxas," Sora pleaded.

"Let's get this Riku Black," Roxas said looking at Sora with determination in his eyes.

**A/N-**YAY chapter one is done. ^//^ I'm so happy!! I can't wait to finish chapter two. And for the people reading Setsuyaku Touhou I have writers block for chapter six… -_-; Sorry guys it might be a while until I update again…. So whatcha all think off this chapter…? Any good? Review and I will love you for life.

xoxo

Xona


	2. Caught

The five of them were all crammed into Marluxia's tiny black Porsche, four of them breathing in near perfect unison, the other whose breath was slightly shallower than the rest. Roxas's blue eyes gazed out the window, taking in the sights of people outside with their mothers and fathers laughing and smiling as if there wasn't a care in the world. Roxas noticed the Tram going around the city jam-packed with people of every age and size. Marluxia pulled into an abandoned parking lot and shut the ignition off. "Okay everyone we walk the rest of the way on foot," he said to his team. Everyone filed out of the car and waited as Marluxia opened the trunk of his car. He pulled out a black collar with a small silver box on it and handed it to Sora then grabbed a sniper like gun and pulled out a few darts. "Don't let one stick you, and don't miss. These are extremely powerful it takes thirty seconds for the anesthetic to start taking effect, after that it spreads like wildfire."

Roxas nodded his head taking the gun and darts from him. "All right, everyone ready?" he asked looking at each individual. One by one they all nodded their heads in agreement. Roxas looked at the girls, Naminé was in a short white sundress and Kairi was in a pink zipped up dress with a white tank top underneath. They were stunning to say the least. Marluxia lead the way, walking past a few café's to the edge of the town. A huge hole was in the wall, big enough for two or three people to walk shoulder-to-shoulder in. The girls went in first followed by Marluxia and Sora, then Roxas. It was dark and cool in once they got out, Roxas's shoes making squeaking noises in the grass. He looked around at the almost empty forest. It was quiet out. Marluxia held up a hand and stopped Sora and Roxas from moving on.

"Be very quiet," he whispered to the two before taking a different path always keeping Naminé and Kairi in sight. Marluxia pointed to Roxas and whispered, "Stay here Rox, Sora and I will go on." Roxas nodded his head. "Stay alert," Marluxia added as an after thought. Roxas lifted the gun so that it rested on his shoulder grabbing one of the darts. He fingered it gently feeling the rough surface of it and the smooth needle-like point.

His eyes flicked to the two girls out in the open who were giggling madly. Kairi spoke up first, "I wonder if we'll really see him," she said to Naminé who giggled louder.

"I dunno, I wonder what he's like, I hope he's cute," Naminé replied the two going off in a fit of giggles. Roxas frowned. Something was off about Kairi right now, she seemed…unhappy. Roxas looked to Sora and Marluxia to see how they were doing and saw that Sora looked upset to. He made a mental note to ask about it later on. Looking back out to the area something in the background moved. Frowning he strained to see what it was. He just barely made out what appeared to be an outline of a male. He looked to Sora and motioned for him to come to his side. With a word to Marluxia he made his way over to Roxas.

"Look," Roxas said to Sora pointing in the direction he say the outlined figure. Sora gave Roxas a pat on the back.

"All you have to do is shoot him now," Sora said with a smirk.

"Should be pretty easy, I mean he has silver hair right? How old is he like fifty?" Roxas asked Sora with a small grin of his own. Sora let out a small laugh and patted Roxas's shoulder.

"Old enough," he replied walking back to Marluxia to relay the information. Roxas looked back to where the figure should have been and frowned. There was no one there now. Roxas saw Marluxia and Sora move just out of sight to get in a better position to put the collar on when he shot Riku. The girls giggled again drawing his attention back to them. He put the first dart into the gun, clicking the safety off. His eyes scoured the forest for sign of Riku, but there was nothing. Just the eerie silence that was once and a while broken by the girls' giggling. Then a blur of black to quick for his eyes to follow dashed past the open area, fluttering the girls' dresses as it went by. Naminé grabbed Kairi's hand their backs joining together.

Roxas took aim looking for him and not being able to see anything at all. Frantically he searched, his heart pounding painfully in his chest. A hand covered his mouth, another reaching into his pocket for the darts. Frantic Roxas tried to elbow his captor, who anticipated this move and wrestled Roxas to the ground. His captor leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Scream and I rip your throat out," the voice whispered. Roxas noted that it was a male voice and instantly knew who it was. The hand moved for a few seconds while making a rustling noise before it returned with a strip of cloth. With quick movements he gagged Roxas taking one of the darts from him and stabbing him in the neck with it.

Roxas began to struggle like hell then. Thrashing and kicking, trying to make noise so the others would hear, but his limbs began to feel extremely heavy, and it became hard to keep his eyes open. The world slowly hazed together prior to it turned black.

The man picked the blonde up just as the others were running to him. "Bye Sora and Kairi," he said with a malevolent grin, just before he took off to the woods, the unconscious blonde barely slowing him down. After about twenty minutes Riku stopped and placed the blonde on the ground so he could check for a pulse. Relieved that the blonde still had one he reached into a coat pocket and placed a Binding Collar on him.

He picked the blonde back up and made a wide arc back to the haunted mansion grounds. Sneaking around the large, rusted, metal gate, he secured the blonde on his shoulders and climbed to the top. Jumping off, he landed silently on his feet. Looking around he walked to a set of stairs leading down. He placed his hand on the scanner and waited a few seconds. The door whooshed open revealing a large computer room with blue tiled floors and two more doors.

Taking the door on the left he went up to the actual mansion living area. It was large with red carpeting and gold coloured walls. Taking a flight of stairs up he walked into another room, there was a huge spacious bed in the middle off this windowless room. He dumped the blonde unceremoniously on the bed doing a quick sweep of the room to make sure there were no weapons in sight.

Disappearing into a small closet he pulled out a folding chair and sat down closing his eyes. He concentrated on the blondes breathing before his curiosity to see what he looked like got the better of him. Opening his eyes he looked at the other. He had spiked honey blonde hair, and a face he knew. Blood drained from his face as he looked at the Sora look alike. He growled using all his self will not to shake the sleeping man up and ripping his head off.

~xXx~

Roxas shifted under what seemed to be covers. Blue eyes opened, the small amount of light blinding him and causing his head to pound painfully in his head. A small moan of pain passed between his lips. He moved a hand to cover his eyes while he used the other to push himself to a sitting position. Blinking a few times he tried to make sense of things around him, but they all looked like blobs to him. His tongue darted out to wet his dry lips. He heard some rustling and then a cool round object was placed in his hand. "Drink," Roxas shook his head despite the fact he felt parched. The cup was removed from his hand and place to his lips, forcing him to part them to let the cold water sooth is burning throat.

His vision began to clear enough that he could make out the person in front of him. Squinting he saw a blur of grey and blue, the person's clothes perhaps. The cup was removed from his mouth just long enough so the person in front of him could place two small pills at his mouth. Roxas clamped his jaw shut trying to jerk his head back. A hand was roughly tangled in his hair keeping his head in place while the other pried his mouth open. "Aspirin," the voice gritted out. Roxas opened his mouth a tiny bit for the pills to be shoved in then the cup returned helping him swallow them.

Roxas opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "Don't worry, it might hurt to talk for a bit, but you're all right," the voice told him frigidly. The blonde nodded his head and as he did so he felt the collar rub up against his neck. One hand shot up to his neck feeling the collar in shock. He could hear the smirk in the others voice, "Yes you have a collar on Kid." Roxas blinked a few times then looked to his right, seeing the tall silverette with teal eyes. His eyes widened as he took in the other's appearance, he had a kind of regal appearance to him. He was drop dead gorgeous. "So you can see again," the other said dully shoving a note pad and pencil in his hand.

"Your name is?" he asked the blonde. Roxas stared at the notepad in his hand before he picked the pencil up. He scribbled his name on it and handed it to the man in front of him. "Well Roxas, can't say it's a pleasure to meet you," the other growled. "Are you a Shifter like _him_?" Roxas looked blankly at the other. "Are you a Shifter?" he hissed. Startled Roxas jumped slightly, before closing his eyes and putting on his mask of indifference. He shook his head then pointed to the other.

"Riku," he croaked out. Said man tilted his head back letting out a hardy laugh.

"Depends on who's asking Kid," he said his teal eyes making Roxas shudder. Riku's hand shot out and grabbed the blonde's shirt. "Here's how it works Kid, you have to be within fifty feet of me at all times…"

"Wh-what if I'm n-not…?" he managed to get out. Riku glared at him menacingly.

"This lovely collar will give you a nasty shock, but get in my way, and I will make sure you wished you hadn't. Understood?" Roxas nodded his head in agreement. Snarling Riku pushed him back to the bed. "The farthest outside you can make it is midway down the walk way, and that's if I'm at the door." _Fuck_, the blonde thought. _I get out only to get caught…_

**A/N- **Well this is chapter two…nothing that exciting yet…Sorry…I'm not sure exactly where the yaoi will come in…but it does, I promise you that. It might take a little while before it does. But I've got just about everything worked out now. And hope that when the antagonist shows himself it will be a twist.

Ahah poor Riku, he wanted to be nice to Roxas to prove his not what he was led to believe, but cuz he looks like Sora he can't… ;--; that's kinda sad… Hmm…I kinda want something bad…or really good to happen soon…but I don't know if I can work it in… ///

So like my chapters are pretty short…but I want to know if my writing has improved any at all from when I first wrote _Bite Me_. I really am trying. I even took a creative writing class since then… Review and I'll love you for life.

xoxo

Xona


	3. A Game

Roxas watched as the older male stood up and walked to the door. He fiddled with the handle for a second then smirked. "On second thought," he said to himself. He made his way to the blonde and unhooked the collar. "You can stay in here," he said as the blonde watched in slight shock. Riku walked back to the door and exited the room. There was a faint clicking noise and then the footsteps receded. Roxas shot out of the bed grabbing hold of the chair that Riku had been sitting in for balance while the room made nauseating circles before his eyes. His legs shook with strain as they attempted to support his weight.

Slowly he shuffled over to the door trying the handle. To his dismay it stuck, like it had been locked. "Fuck!" the blonde growled. Angrily he hit the door, it barely rattled and it succeeded in making his hand throb painfully. He stepped away from the door to observe the rest of his room. There were no windows that he could climb out of, he let out another curse. Roxas sat back down on the bed, feeling miserable. He leaned back until his back hit the mattress and stared at the ceiling. It was white, with nothing to trace on it, no patterns, no nothing. Roxas's hand pounded the mattress in disdain.

It was at that time that the blonde's stomach growled. Groaning he placed on hand on his stomach, the other over his eyes. He sat there for a while, listening to nothing but his breathing and his stomach growling. He looked to the side and noticed that the note book was still here. Ripping out a page he scribbled profanity on it for when Riku came back and hid the rest of the note book under the mattress. He left the note on Riku's chair with a smirk. Then he pulled the covers over his slim body and stayed like that for a while. He yawned, feeling tired with nothing left to do. His eyes stayed trained to the door, which slowly faded from sight each time he blinked.

He was just lightly into sleep when Riku opened the door again. Roxas didn't open his eyes, he planned not to talk to Riku, or even look at him, unless he really had to. He heard something being set down on something, then the door being slammed shut. He heard the crinkling of paper, and smiled to himself. He listened as it was suddenly crumbled up with satisfaction. Riku's hand grabbed his shoulder roughly pushing him to his back. The same hand grabbed his shirt lifting him to a sitting position. Roxas turned his head to the side opening his eyes. "You will _never _leave a note like you just did _again_ do I make myself clear?" he growled.

Roxas said nothing, just kept his head turned. Angrily Riku tangled his hand back in the golden locks forcing Roxas to look at him, even then the blonde kept his eyes trained on something other than Riku. "Look at me when I talk to you," Riku snarled. Blue eyes briefly flicked to Riku before looking away. Glowering at the blonde Riku released him. He walked over to what appeared to be a dinner stand keeping his back to Roxas. Only then did Roxas let his gaze wonder to Riku. The silverette turned around making Roxas quickly avert his gaze. Riku gave a knowing smirk taking a bowl of something liquid to the blonde.

"Eat," Riku commanded. Roxas was handed a bowl of soup which he blankly stared at. "It's not poisoned," Riku said in an aggravated tone. Roxas still did nothing with the soup. Growling in frustration Riku picked the bowl up with one hand, the other turning the blonde's head to face him and took a sip from the bowl. "Satisfied?" he hissed handing the bowl back to Roxas. The blonde looked away as soon as Riku's rough hand left his face. Slowly he took a sip of the broth, the warmth of it burning his throat as it went down.

The blonde slowly drained the bowls contents, the silence becoming deafening. When the bowl was empty he sat it on the bed. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Roxas concentrated on the wall in front of him. Riku tangled his hand through his silver locks pulling them in aggravation. "Am I that hideous to look at?" he gritted out to Roxas. Roxas's eyes widened a fraction as he turned his head towards Riku looking at him through the corner of his eyes. "Well, am I such a _beast_ that you can't even stand to, I don't know, say _anything _to me?" Roxas turned his head and stared at Riku.

"No," he said flatly. Riku scowled at him, his teal eyes like ice. "You asked and I answered. I just don't like you," Roxas monotoned. Riku sneered at the blonde.

"Well to bad Kid, you're stuck with me for a while," he told Roxas with some kind of cruel glee. Roxas turned his head to the side again looking at the door. "Its unlocked, but I don't think you'll make it three steps before I catch you," Riku informed him. "But you can try anyway. Hell let's make it interesting, if you can get out and to the steps I'll let you go," Riku said with a smirk. "You can do it anytime I'm in the room."

Roxas heard the challenge in Riku's voice. He wanted the blonde to run just so he could drag him back. "Oh and if you think you can do it while I sleep you're mistaken, you'll have a binding collar on so you won't be able to leave." Roxas frowned. The only way he thought he'd be able to get out from he can't even do…

"I hate you," the blonde whispered. Riku chuckled at that. Roxas heard Riku bend down to reach for the bowl. Spitefully he kicked the bowl to the floor where it clattered there. He watched Riku. The instant he bent down to pick it up Roxas was on his feet to the door. He twisted the knob and flung the door open. He made it three steps in the hallway before two hands grabbed his shirt and pulled him back against a solid chest.

"Nice try," Riku whispered into the blonde's ear, "but not good enough." Roxas felt his face heat up, he blamed it on frustration. Roxas was dragged back into the room, and thrown back on the bed. "I love a good chase," Riku beamed sadistically. Roxas hid his disgust from Riku not wanting to show him anything. He turned his head back to the side, closing his eyes.

"I hate you," Roxas repeated to Riku again. Riku smirked and crawled on the bed so that he was hovering over the blonde. "Get away from me," Roxas monotoned to Riku.

"And if I refuse," Riku whispered, teal eyes looking Roxas over. Roxas's hand shot up to push on Riku's shoulder, but the other moved faster and grabbed Roxas's wrist before it touched him. Blue eyes locked onto teal ones, anger in the blonde's gaze, and sadistic pleasure in the silverette's.

"Let go," Roxas hissed at Riku. "You're a savage murder who probably tormented all you victims!" Anger flared into Riku's eyes, one hand rising as if to hit the blonde.

"Say it again and I _will_ hit you," Riku whispered treacherously. Riku let go of the blonde and slid off the bed. Roxas looked up at the ceiling trying to calm his racing pulse. The blonde inhaled deeply and held his breath. He counted to ten and exhaled. Roxas was grabbed by the front of his shirt and pulled up. He looked at Riku who had the Binding Collar in his hand. The blonde tried to jerk back but didn't make it far. Thrashing with all his might he endeavored to get away. Riku released the blonde's shirt to grab a hold of his wrists suspending them in mid air. With a few small hand movements the collar locked into place.

He stopped struggling after the click and just sat there, motionless. "I hate you _so _much," Roxas whispered. "I wish you would go burn in hell!"

Riku gave a menacing smile to Roxas, "I'm already there," he replied. He sat on the bed and looked to Roxas expectantly. "Take my shoes off," he commanded. Roxas gave Riku a look of disbelief.

"No."

"Take them off or I'll make you do worse," he countered. Roxas glared at Riku, bending down and slowly untying the shoe laces. He removed one shoe, then the other without a word. Riku's hand tangled itself in the blonde's hair. "Now get up here," the silverette said lifting Roxas's head up so that he was looking directly at him. Riku released him as Roxas stood up and sat on the bed next to him. "It's time to sleep, try anything funny and I will handcuff you to this bed," Riku whispered into Roxas's ear. "And you have no idea how appealing that sounds," he whispered breathily. Roxas's spine stiffened as Riku's hand played with some of his honey blonde hair.

"Don't touch me." Riku laughed and moved over to the other side of the bed, pulling Roxas down with him.

"Then be a good little boy," Riku murmured against Roxas's shoulder. Roxas tried to scoot over but Riku had his arms firmly secured around his waist.

Roxas tried to squirm away from him feeling uncomfortable in the close proximity of Riku. "Let go of me." Riku's hot breath caressed the back of his neck making him tingle in awareness.

"Beg me to." Roxas nearly screamed in frustration. "Beg me and I might let you go, but you may not like the results that follow," he purred into the blonde's ear. Roxas said nothing refusing, to be reduce to begging. "That's t' bad, one day I promise you that you will beg me."

"Not likely…" Riku chuckled pulling the blonde closer and soon drifted to sleep. Roxas listened to Riku's breathing as it deepened with sleep. Heat radiated from Riku in waves, making the blonde burn up. He tried to move again but Riku's arms never loosened up.

~xXx~

Roxas awoke when Riku released his iron grip. He groggily placed a hand over his eyes to block the light from the lamp out. Slowly he sat up and looked at Riku with a frown. "What time is it…?" Riku smirked running a finger down the blonde's cheek.

"Early enough," came the reply. Roxas jumped at the warm finger trailing down his face. "Get up." Roxas slowly got to his feet yawning loudly. Riku pulled off his shirt and walked to the closet. He pulled out a black button up shirt and slipped his arms through it. He looked to the blonde and motioned for him to come. Roxas silently obeyed and looked at Riku with annoyance. "Button my shirt."

"Why, you got two hands and a heart beat, what's stopping you?" the blonde bit out. Riku glared at the blonde. "What's the matter, cat got the tongue?" Roxas said flippantly. Riku's hands grabbed Roxas's shirt and pulled him close.

"I'm gonna love breaking you," he whispered in Roxas's ear. Roxas snarled and pushed Riku's chest with all the force he could muster. Riku smirked capturing the blonde's hands and forcing them to feel his chest.

"Let go of me you bastard!" Roxas screamed trying to yank his hands back. Riku looked at him in shock.

"You can feel emotions huh?" Blood drained from Roxas's face as the evil smile returned. "Even better," he purred. The blonde took a step back and Riku followed until Roxas bumped the bed. He stepped onto the bed trying to wrench his hands free from his tormentor. He only succeeded in falling, and Riku seized the opportunity to straddle Roxas's hips. "No where left to run Roxas," Riku said with a grin.

"Get off me!" Roxas writhed and thrashed to get away or knock him off but it was no use. Riku leaned down so that he was only a breath away from Roxas's face, peppermint scented breath warming his lips.

"Button the shirt."

"You know, I would have thought you would learn it will be easier to button it yourself," he gritted out. Riku grinned as Roxas's tongue darted out to wet his suddenly dry lips.

"I could think of better ways to spend our 'quality' time together," Riku spoke softly. Angrily Roxas jerked his hands to the shirt and began to button it up. "That's too bad."

"Go fuck yourself," Roxas hissed as Riku climbed off him. Riku went for the door sending Roxas into a panic. "Wait the collar!" he cried out. Riku paused for a moment then turned the handle.

"You want it off, beg."

"Riku, please take it off." Riku continued to open the door. "Please Riku! I'll get on my hands and knees!" Roxas hated to be reduced to begging but he didn't want to get zapped for how ever long Riku was gone. Said man turned around.

"I'm waiting." Gulping Roxas got on his hands and knees not looking at Riku. "Look at me when you do it," he snarled.

"Please Riku, please take the collar off me!!" he said his livid blue eyes trained on Riku's gleeful ones. Riku walked over to him and undid the collar, grabbing Roxas's arm and lifting him up. "You sick bastard." Was all Roxas said. Riku gave a hearty cackle and left the room locking the door behind him.

**A/N-**Well, well, well, I got chapter three done. It's kinda not what I had planned when I was thinking this out …I like it just as well. Hehe poor Roxy-Kun…I don't think Riku likes him all that much from the way I've been writing this…T^T I'm Sorry Roxas!! I promise it will get better…eventually…

Actually I was listening to Evanescence while I wrote this. It was her Fallen CD. I love that one from her. But anyway I had just gotten back from a friends house, who's mom I 3 She's so nice to me and we like the same music. She even offered to burn me all but the _Decemberunderground_ CD by AFI. I was so happy. And I got to thinking about the Prelude 12/21 by AFI and I thought hey what a great concept for this story, because of the later chapters…when some falling out is done…. And I think one of them quotes one of the song lines from here. And yea…bad things happen…

Review and I'll love you for life

xoxo

Xona


	4. I Hate You

Roxas was curled up in the fetal position for what felt like hours. His arms and legs ached in protest as he slowly stretched them out. His hand went to move his hair tickling his cheek and found that it was wet. He hastily wiped his cheeks and threw the blankets off the bed in a fit of rage. "How dare he do this to me!" Roxas shouted to no one. He threw pillows against the wall and watched in satisfaction as some of the feathers flew loose. He walked over to Riku's closet and began to throw clothes out onto the floor and the shoes at the door wishing it was Riku's head instead.

He screamed at the top of his lungs and pounded at the door over and over, shouting profanity at Riku. He took the notebook he hid and ripped page after page out, tearing them into shreds and throwing the fistfuls of tiny paper in front of him. He looked back to Riku's closet with a glare. Slowly he walked over to it and pulled out a blood red button up shirt. Throwing off his shirt his slipped it on buttoning the very bottom button and leaving it like that. He started to throw shirt after shirt on the ground and across the room. He turned back to the area and picked one of the two pillows up and dug his nails into it, tearing it open sending tiny white feathers fluttering around him like snowflakes.

His anger slowly dissipated making his feel drained. Settling onto the sheetless and pillowless bed he let out a weary sigh. He barely kept his eyes open for a minute before he was asleep.

Riku came into the bedroom a few minutes later and stopped his mouth agape. His room was trashed and the cause of it was lying innocently on his bed. He stepped around all his shirts and made his way to Roxas. He grabbed the blood red shirt and pulled him to a sitting position, his eyes looking at the unbuttoned shirt. Roxas's hands grabbed his wrists as blue eyes looked at him sleepily. "Look what you did to my room Roxas," Riku whispered to him.

"I hate you," Roxas murmured drowsily. The blonde was trying to wake up, but it was hard to do when he felt really tired. Riku smiled evilly at him. "Lemme go…I'll…I'll scream," he yawned. One hand moved to Riku's chest and tried to push at it, but his hand just stayed still. Roxas was pulled to a standing position his feet firmly on the ground, after a minute Riku released him to stand on his own. Roxas slightly more awake still had no balance and had to use Riku to support himself.

"I should make you clean it up, all of it," Riku looked at Roxas dully. "But that would be too easy." Roxas let go of Riku and stood on his own his anger returning.

"I hate you," he said again with more force. A purr of delight left Riku as Roxas said that. Riku tangled his hand in Roxas's golden locks tilting his head up. Roxas's hands grabbed his wrist attempting to dislodge it. "Let go of me." Riku smiled at Roxas making said man shudder.

"Ever hear of respecting your elders?" Riku asked to which Roxas glared at him. Riku's other hand cupped Roxas's cheek feeling the cold flesh warm beneath his hand. Roxas's eyes showed his disgust for Riku clearly as a little kids love for candy. His hand swatted Riku's hand away from his face.

"You're not my elder," Roxas snarled. "You're not even human to me!!"

Riku leaned forward and whispered huskily into the blonde's ear, "Are you sure about that?" Roxas's spine tingled in awareness. Riku's hand released his hair and moved to the blonde's back. He pulled him forward grinning as the blonde stumbled and grabbed his shirt.

"Let go." Riku ignored the command placing his lips to the blonde's neck. Roxas tried to jerk back but was prevented from doing that since Riku's arms were wrapped around him. Roxas placed his hands on Riku's shoulders and pushed barely managing to get Riku's lips of his neck. "I hate you so much you sick, twisted…_freak_!!" Roxas screamed at him. "Do you like screwing with people's minds that much? Well…d-"

He was cut off by Riku's lips covering his. Roxas's fists pounded on Riku's chest in protest. He attempted to jerk his head back, but somehow Riku's hand was tangled in the locks keeping him in place. The pounding became less insistent as the seconds ticked by. Riku's lips slowly moved against Roxas's coaxing him to kiss back. He felt Riku move his arms to the front of the shirt he was wearing and bunch it up in his fists. When Roxas realized that he was kissing Riku back he jerked his head back. "I hate you," he whispered hoarsely.

Riku leered and spoke condescendingly, "For someone who hates me you kissed me pretty good." Roxas's cheeks flushed glaring at Riku.

"I hate you! I never wanted to kiss a beast like you! You forced yourself on _me_!" Riku's eyes glittered in amusement. "You're sick and demented!" Riku took a step forward using his height to his advantage. "You're cruel and sadistic!"

"Roxas," he purred, "you shouldn't believe everything you've been told." Then quickly as it came Riku pushed Roxas to the bed and snarled. "Clean this room up." Roxas defiantly looked at Riku.

"No." Riku gave him a withering look. Roxas just laid on the bed blankly staring at him. Riku growled at Roxas who began to study his fingernails. "You want it clean, do it yourself." Angered Riku hoisted the blonde up and placed his face next to Roxas's.

"Clean it up _now_ or else!" Roxas shook his head in disagreement. Riku opened his mouth to say something but an annoying ringing came from his pocket. He roughly pushed the blonde away and pulled out a black cell phone. "Hello?" he snapped. "Of course." He said his tone softening. "Well what about…" he trailed off looking at Roxas. "You really think so…? All right," Riku hit a button placing the phone in his jeans pocket and looked at the blonde with a sneer. "Get the room clean for when I get home," Roxas smirked at Riku and got to his feet. He walked over to Riku, putting his hands on his chest. He bunched the fabric up and kissed Riku.

Teal eyes widened a fraction. Roxas moved one hand away from the chest easily pulling out the phone and slipping it into his pants. He pulled back and looked at Riku. "Go fuck yourself." Wordlessly Riku left the room leaving a mischievously grinning blonde. When the door locked he pulled the phone out and put it on silent so if someone called while Riku was in the room he wouldn't know. He went to Riku's contacts and found only one. "Who the hell is Mickey Mouse…" he muttered to himself. Shaking his head he shoved the phone under the mattress for safe keeping. He looked around the room and shrugged. Without much thought he shoved the stuff under the bed making sure none of it was visible if you looked at the edges. He grabbed the blankets and crawled onto the bed and arrange the blankets around him.

~xXx~

**Meanwhile back at Twilight Town**

"What if he's still alive?"

"That's not our problem now Sora," the pink haired man sighed. Sora slammed his hands on the desk and glared at the man. "Besides Riku only took him to bamboozle you, you know that." Sora bit back his reply and nodded.

"All right Sir," he said leaving the room.

"What he say?" Kairi asked when Sora entered.

"It's not our problem now," Sora said softly. He looked at Kairi and gave a smile. "I know he's alive because I believe Riku didn't murder his family." Kairi grinned and looked at Sora.

"Really me too."

"Me three," Naminé spoke up. All three of them smiled then frowned. "I want to know why he took him though…" Naminé said softly.

"I dunno," Sora replied placing his hands behind his head. "I asked Mickey, and all he said was don't worry about Roxas…" Sora sighed. "I wonder what he's not telling us…?"

"Did you know Shifter's mate for life," Naminé said randomly. The other two looked at her confused.

"So?" Sora asked. Kairi's mouth dropped in shock.

"You don't think…?" Naminé nodded her head. "But how would he know that?" She shrugged tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"It's just a theory, but if it's true Roxas isn't in any danger except getting bedded." Naminé placed her hands in front of her twining her fingers together. "But If Roxas doesn't realize it, it could be trouble…" Naminé hummed to herself. "If Riku doesn't realize it then it's going to be hell."

"What are you guys talking about?" Sora asked confused. The two girls exchanged looks and sighed.

"You remember how Riku was in love with you for all those years," Naminé began.

"And how you didn't like him back," Kairi continued.

"Yea, so?" Sora asked wondering where they were heading with this.

"Have you noticed how much you and Roxas look alike?" Naminé asked. Sora nodded his head. "Well you also smell alike." Confused Sora scratched his head.

"How is that possible?" he asked.

"Only one way I can think of," Kairi started, "And that's you were twins in the womb, but one of you guys, most likely you, was given to the K-971 Facilities." Sora's jaw dropped in shock.

"But what's this got to do with mating for life?"

"It has everything to do with it. When we were kids Riku thought _you _were his mate but realized that it couldn't be you, you didn't complete him in anyway but as a brother," Kairi said slowly.

"But if Roxas is your _brother_ then he could be Riku's other half," Naminé finished as Sora's mouthed ohed in understanding. The three of them got quiet again. "But it's only a theory like I said."

"I sure hope he's all right…"

**A/N-**Ahah okay so like it's probably not the best chappie, but it will do. It's basically a filler chapter meant to give you some insight on the Shifters. Mickey Mouse is gonna be a big part of the story I think…idk Review and I'll love you for life.

xoxo

Xona


	5. Undeniable Attraction

Roxas sat on the bed placing the back of his hand to his forehead to wipe off the sweat. His skin felt overheated and flushed. His clothes raked over his skin sending tiny pinpricks of pleasure through his body. _What's wrong with me…?_ He squeezed his eyes shut breathing harshly. A wave of lust washed over him leaving him breathless. His jeans rubbed against his engorged cock, tearing a moan from his body. He tried to steady his breathing, but each time he took a breath the shirt rubbed against his hardened nipples making him want to scream in pleasure. It felt so good it hurt.

Roxas pulled his shirt off trying to find relief from it. He shifted his position, nearly weeping as pleasure arced through his body. _I've been feeling this way since…since Riku kissed me…why? _Roxas slid his feet to the ground wincing as his feet touched the cold floor. He shuffled over to the closet door and opened the other door connecting it to the bathroom like he'd seen Riku do many times before. Closing the door behind him he turned the shower on making sure the water was cold. He pulled off his jeans finding a small amount of relief. Quickly he stepped into the cold spray shivering as the water rushed over his skin.

He ran his fingers down his chest his hands, pinching his pearled nipples. He moaned, his other hand circling the base of his member and slowly pumping it. White hot bliss made him go weak in his knees, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't relieving the sexual buildup. Panting he continued to pump his length, his breathing growing labored and uneven. His body was tense weeping for the release that it desperately needed. With a few well placed strokes he fell over the cliff, his seed exploding in white hot jets over his hand. Instead of feeling relieved though his lust felt ten times stronger now. Tears leaked from his eyes in frustration. His skin was still so sensitive that the water sent pleasure pulsing through his body.

Crying to himself, he was glad the water was able to hide his tears. "Why is this happening to me?" he whimpered. It was at this moment Riku slammed open the door with a snarl. Roxas's eyes went wide in shock. He shut off the water and quickly grabbed the towel outside the shower. "Don't you know how to knock?" he asked hoarsely arranging the towel to hide his arousal.

"Where is it?" he growled his eyes glittering dangerously. Roxas gave him a bewildered look as his body's temperature rose a few more degrees.

"Where's what…?" he asked with a frown. He saw Riku sniff the air hesitantly for the first time, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Walking over to Roxas he grabbed the boys arm. It was all Roxas could do not to moan at the contact.

"The damned phone," he whispered into the blonde's ear. Roxas shivered as Riku's voice washed over him, making his cock twitch in anticipation. "Or would you rather explain this?" he asked grabbing the boys erection making the smaller male moan. Roxas felt something snap inside as he grabbed Riku's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. One hand was tangled in the blonde's hair making his scalp tingle in pleasurable pain and the other pulled Roxas against himself his own erection cushioned by the blonde's stomach.

Kissing Riku was like a drug. It eased some of the powerful lust he felt. Riku parted Roxas's lips with his tongue and swept inside his mouth. The kiss was hot and hard, claiming the blonde in an act of dominance. Riku broke the kiss attaching his lips to Roxas's neck. The sandpapery tongue licked over the skin driving the blonde to the brink of madness.

"Riku please, I can't take it anymore!" he cried each stroke of Riku's hand on his back heightening his pleasure. Riku smirked, his sharpened fangs biting into the sensitive flesh between Roxas's neck and shoulder. A cry of pleasure reverberated from Roxas's throat. Riku picked up Roxas and walked him back to the bedroom. He laid Roxas on the bed, pulling off his own clothes and crawling over top of him. A finger entered Roxas at the same time Riku's lips meet with his in a hungry kiss. He pumped his finger in and out of the other while his tongue stroked Roxas's.

A second finger entered the other making Roxas moan in pleasure. Roxas squirmed underneath Riku pushing against the panther's fingers, trying to get them inside deeper. Riku smirked deviously putting in the third finger which made Roxas whimper in pain. Riku's rough ton_g_ue gently lapped at Roxas's neck making Roxas momentarily forget his pain. Roxas's eyesight fogged, everything blurring together as Riku's fingers brushed up against his prostate making him scream with pleasure. Riku's fingers slid out of Roxas who let out a small cry of protest.

Riku reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of pear scented lotion. Using his thumb he opened it up and squeezed a reasonable amount into the palm of his hand and lathered his throbbing erection with it. He felt Roxas tense up when the head of his cock was placed at the younger male's entrance. "I'd relax if I were you," Riku whispered hoarsely. "It'll hurt a hell of a lot more if you don't." Blue eyes squeezed shut as the blonde forced himself to relax. Slowly Riku pushed the head of his cock into the boy using all his willpower not to just thrust in and out and fuck the boy silly.

Roxas groaned from a mixture of pain and pleasure which was mimicked by Riku's pleasure. Roxas's leg came around Riku's waist and he pushed Riku all the way inside himself. Roxas opened his eyes and studied Riku's face that shone of pure feeling. Riku pulled out and slammed back in a primal growl ripped from his throat.

Roxas shivered at the sound, using his hands and legs to pull Riku onto the bed so the blonde could straddle him. Leisurely Roxas rose up as if the lust the two of them felt didn't exist and plunged back down. He threw his head back a hiss falling from his mouth. The blonde's slender hands rested onto Riku's chest the nails digging into the hard plane. He continued his slow ride of the panther listening intently to the animalistic growls coming from Riku.

Riku bucked underneath Roxas growing tired of the slow pace he'd set. The blonde gave a high pitched keen as stars danced into his vision. Riku smirked and imitated the movement again getting the same response. With his thumb he brushed the head of Roxas's cock, over flooding the blonde's senses with feelings he never knew existed. "Oh God," he moaned as his fingers raked over Riku's chest leaving thin red ribbons. Riku's fingers brushed over Roxas's length sending bolts of pleasure through the blonde's body.

Roxas saw the smirk on Riku's face as his fingers encircled Roxas's throbbing cock. Riku pumped his hand in time with the blonde's hasty movements. Roxas screamed as he came for the second time that night, his muscles clamping down on Riku's cock. The silverette bucked his hips a few more times, and growled as his hot seed was released into the other.

Roxas slumped forward on top of Riku's sweat covered body trying to calm his breath. Riku rolled Roxas over to the side and slid out of the blonde running a hand through his tangled silver hair. The blonde's eyes fought to stay open long enough to get his clothes on, but found it impossible to do so.

Teal eyes lingered on the blonde's face, drinking in the satisfied look on it and sighed. He's only felt this way once for year, and that was when he was he was younger. The blonde shifted instinctively cuddling to Riku for warmth. Riku groaned as his cock hardened again from the touch of soft skin against his. Riku's hand reached down to grab the blankets and covered him and Roxas up, frowning as Roxas's body sought the warmth from his. Instinctively he wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist and closed his eyes.

~xXx~

"Get up."

Roxas groaned grabbing for the blankets to pull over his head.

"Up!" hissed Riku throwing Roxas a shirt and pants. Slowly Roxas sat up wincing as a dull aching pain ricocheted through his back. He heard Riku growl right before he was lifted into the air and carried to the bathroom. He squeezed his eyes shut waiting for Riku to drop him to the floor, but to his surprise he was almost caringly placed into a tub of hot water. "Get bathed," Riku commanded leaving the room. A sigh left Roxas as the warm water soothed his aching muscles.

Roxas reached up and grabbed a plastic bottle with purple shampoo in it. Opening it up, he was enveloped with the scent of lavender and aloe vera. Smiling he ducked his head under the water to get his hair wet then came up placing a glob of the shampoo in his hair. His fingers massaged the shampoo through his spiky blonde hair, a small moan of relief escaping him. Slowly he lowered his head back to the water and stared up at the ceiling using one hand to rinse his hair the other on the bottom of the tub to steady himself.

Satisfied that the shampoo was out he sat back up and grabbed the green and white soap. Sniffing experimentally he found it smelled like Irish Spring and giggled. Lathering his hand up, he placed the soap on the tub ledge and rubbed his sudsy hand over his arms and upper chest. Lifting his legs up, he scrubbed them the fine blonde hair there tickling his hand.

Sighing he lifted the drain stopper and stood up the water running of his skin in rivulets. He looked around for a towel and frowned. Carefully stepping out he walked over to the grey plastic cabinet next to the skin and opened it, but finding no towels. "Riku," he hissed to himself, feeling his body stir in response. He walked to the door and slowly opened it looking for said silver head. His eyes zeroed in on him as Riku pulled on the black trench coat from the picture in Marluxia's office.

"Done staring?" Riku asked his back still turned to the blonde.

"I wasn't staring!" the blonde cried, adverting his eyes. Riku made a noise that sounded a lot like a chuckle and turned to face Roxas whose head was poking out from the bathroom door. "I have no towel," Roxas said nervously. Riku shrugged nonchalantly as Roxas watched the ripple of muscle beneath the tight black shirt Riku wore. His eyes continued downward to the bulge in Riku's pants and he gulped, quickly forcing his eyes back to Riku's all too knowing ones.

Riku disappeared around the corner and made a rustling noise then stopped. Roxas waited, the air chilling his damp skin. "Riku…?" he called out opening the door a bit more. Only silence answered him. Biting his lip in hesitation Roxas took a tentative step forward and looked around the corner. "Riku…?" Gloved fingers pushed him against the wall as the black cloaked man in question growled a big blue, fuzzy towel on his shoulder. "Let go of me and give me the towel," Roxas said, feeling vulnerable and slightly aroused at the same time.

"Then tell me where the damn phone is," he growled, his leather trench coat brushing up against Roxas's skin. Roxas shook his head sending tiny water droplets over Riku's chest. Riku sneered and leaned down to whisper in the blonde's ear. "Then you can come with me, naked," he said suggestively. A shiver worked its way up the blonde's back his cock growing hard. Riku's tongue darted out and licked the blonde's cheek smelling the blonde's arousal rather than seeing it.

"Stop," Roxas murmured his voice husky with lust.

"No," Riku purred back his tongue working its way down Roxas's neck.

"Under the bed mattress!" Roxas moaned shuddering at the sensation Riku was creating. Riku pushed away from the blonde and felt under the mattress pulling out the phone. With a smirk he tossed the towel to the now almost dry blonde, and laid down on the bed with his hands behind his head.

"I'll have you trained yet," he told the blonde who rushed back to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Fuck you Riku!"

"You already did," he said with a haughty laugh as the door slammed shut.

**A/N-**Okay now. I want all my little readers to give a warm thanks (and welcome) to my irl friend Julia who beta read this for me. I love you Julia you're the best! Anyway to all my loyal readers who can't live another second without my stories…*laughs* Okay maybe not _that_ loyal, but you know what I mean. Chapter five is done. ^^ See they still hate each other by the way, but you'll get why they both are turned on by each other in the next chapter. Which is where you actually meet Mickey! Aren't you lucky? I really hope you all reading this find it very interesting.

Oh speaking of which my girlfriend told me I needed to put in a key for the different terms cuz she was confused, but before I do I want to know how many of you need a key. If you guys don't need one then I won't waste space putting one in and just email her the terms, but if you do need one I will gladly put one in.

Anyway you guys know the drill, review and I'll love you for life.

xoxo

Xona

Julia: "Hey Xona, I think I can guess your name! Lol."

Me: "*laughs* I wonder why Julia?"


	6. Mating Heat

Roxas grumbled as he was pushed into a red SUV and handcuffed to the seat. "What's this for?" he asked tugging on the handcuffed which rattled in reply.

"I don't want you to run off to mommy to tell her that big bad Riku caught _and _fucked you," Riku sneered turning on the engine. Roxas huffed tugging again on the handcuff as if it would vanish if he did it long enough. Riku's right hand shot out and grabbed the blonde's wrist growling angrily. "Knock it off," he hissed his gloved fingers gripping the steering wheel tightly while the other cut the circulation off to the blonde's hand.

"Why should I?" Roxas monotoned shooting Riku a glare. "Give me one good reason why I should." Riku's fingers tightened around the blonde's wrist in aggravation.

"How about because I said so," Riku growled at him his teal eyes locking onto the blue ones. Letting go of Roxas's wrist he put the car into reverse and backed out of the driveway. He pulled onto the road and put the car into first gear, driving away from Twilight Town. Roxas frowned and tugged again.

"Where are we going…?" Roxas asked him. Riku snickered and didn't say a single word. "Fuck you!" the blonde hissed angrily. "You're a fucking bipolar bastard! You're a god dammed son of a bitch!! You're a-"

"Roxas," Riku growled icily, "_shut up!_" The words that wanted to leave the blonde got stuck in his throat. Riku had never used a tone like that before with him, and frankly it scared him. He couldn't help the small whimper that escaped him. He turned his head to the window and focused on the colors that blurred together.

Riku gritted his teeth mentally bashing his head on the windows. "Hollow Bastion," he hissed his cold teal eyes staying trained on the road.

"What…?"

"I said we're going to Hollow Bastion," Riku snapped. Roxas cringed, turning to look at Riku, whose face was set to stone, showing nothing. His eyes looked over to the blonde sending a shiver of awareness through Roxas. The silver head looked back to the road making Roxas release the breath he wasn't aware that he was holding.

"Oh…" Roxas said softly. "Why?" he asked his curiosity getting the better of him. He saw Riku's hands tightened on the steering wheel and clamped his mouth shut.

Riku kept his eyes to the road. He could smell the blonde's arousal which had his panther roaring in protest, telling him to pull over and fuck the blonde senseless. It took all his will power to keep the powerful beast locked in the cage after all he didn't want to hurt the other just yet. He growled softly his muscles tightening in anticipation. "Riku?" he heard the blonde whisper sending his panther into another frenzy.

"Don't talk Roxas," he growled sultrily. He heard the blonde's sharp intake of breath and silently cursed. Clamping his jaw shut he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small key. "Unhandcuff yourself and get in the back, now!" Riku commanded. The blonde's hand grabbed the small key and quickly unlatched the lock. "Lower your seat and go that way," the silverette growled knowing if the blonde crawled between the two seats his self-control would snap and he would fuck the blonde none too gently. Obediently Roxas did what he was told, slipping into the back seat.

Riku let out a shaky breath fighting for control. If it had been anyone else he would have no problem, but this male, this guy, was different. He looked at the clock and let out a string of colorful curses. It was a two hour drive to Hollow Bastion and the two of them have only been in the car for five minutes.

~xXx~

**Two Hours Later**

Riku grabbed Roxas's arm pulling him out of the car hastily dragging the blonde. He ignored the people as they let out cheerful hellos and how are you doing Riku's. He walked past the fancy shops to a set of stairs leading down. He took them two at a time crossing into a cramp living area. He continued on his way traveling past the bailey and into a more ruined area of the town. He easily sidestepped all the rubble not caring if Roxas was able to. "Riku, stop you're hurting me," the blonde said panting harshly. Growling Riku picked the blonde up and put him over his shoulder carrying him as if he weighed nothing. He felt the blonde's erection against his shoulder and gritted his teeth as the panther purred in delight.

Angrily Roxas's fists hit Riku's back. "You brute! Put me down I can walk! Just _slow down_!!" Roxas shouted at Riku.

"Shut up," Riku hissed his hand tightening on the blonde's legs. He walked onto a platform overlooking Hollow Bastion and took a set of stairs down. He walked into the open doorway easily navigating through the twisted hallways, as Roxas's pounding grew weaker. Teal eyes zeroed in on the wooden door and he almost sighed in relief. Not really caring he kicked the door open making it slam against the wall. Pursing his lips he walked into a room with a huge computer and a bed. Unceremoniously he dropped the blonde to the bed. "Mickey!" He bellowed. Roxas heard some shuffling as a small shape emerged from the dark.

The first thing Roxas noticed was the large mouse ears followed by the nose and tail. Roxas stared in horror as the more mouse than man walked out. "This Roxas, is Mickey Mouse, the first technical Shifter ever made," Riku snarled.

"Riku," Mickey said in a high pitched voice said. "Why don't you go to town and relax?" Riku gritted his teeth as the panther howled in protest. Jerkily he nodded his head. "I'll call if I need you," he said. Roxas watched in dread as Riku left the room. "Whelp Roxas," Mickey said, "you don't have to be afraid, I won't hurt you." Stubby hands reached into a pocked pulling out a small plastic like bag. Gloved fingers tore it open and black eyes looked at Roxas. "I want to take a swap of your mouth," he told the blonde slowly as if talking to a little kid. Roxas slid off the bed and took the swab from Mickey and ran it against the inside of his cheeks. When he was done he handed it back to the strange mouse man and slid to the floor.

"Please tell me you can fix this," Roxas whispered.

"Whelp Roxas I don't know, I've never encountered this problem before, so it might take me awhile," he answered honestly. "I need a blood sample Roxas," he said turning to open a drawer and pulling out a needle. Roxas eyes widened and he gulped. Mickey Mouse's hand lightly touched his arm sending pain and disgust throbbing through his body. He let out a cry of hurt startling Mickey. "Roxas what's wrong?" he asked drawing his hand back.

"N-nothing," Roxas stuttered trying to calm the nausea threatening to make him vomit.

"One minute," Mickey said leaving the room through another door. He heard the sound of muffled voices and then a tall woman with long brown hair and green eyes walked into the room.

"Roxas," she said in a soft voice, "I'm Aerith." She held the needle in her hand and looked at Roxas. "May I try to draw your blood?" she asked softly. Roxas gave a small nod holding out his arm. Just like with Mickey Mouse when her hand touched his flesh he cried out, tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

"Stop," he whispered, dry heaving. Aerith pushed a trash can in front of him. He leaned over it and emptied his stomach of its contents.

"Mickey, Call Riku," he heard Aerith whisper as he silently cried. The mouse man nodded dialing Riku's number and waited. He didn't have to say anything to Riku because when Aerith's hands gently touched the blonde he screamed out. The line went dead.

"Stop," he cried, "it hurts!" Pain pierced through his body leaving screaming in pain.

"Roxas, please I'm just trying to get you to the bed," Aerith said gently. Roxas shook his head in protest tears rolling down his cheeks. Clumsily he pushed the gentle hands away from his body and fell back to the floor weeping uncontrollably. He heard the door slam open and an animalistic roar from Riku as he barged in fire in his eyes. The panther's eyes zeroed in on Roxas's crying form and he let out feral snarl.

Instinctively Riku leapt to the blonde's side, shielding Roxas's body from the one's that were hurting him. "What did you do to him!?" He shouted angrily, pointing an accusing finger at Aerith. He placed one hand on the back of the blonde's head and brought it against his chest in a protective manner.

"Riku," Aerith said calmly. "We didn't do anything to him," she informed him. Roxas sniffled, breathing in Riku's scent of cinnamon and cigarettes. "You can ask him. All we did was try to draw blood," she held the empty needle in her hand to make a point.

"Then why was he sobbing and screaming uncontrollably?" Riku growled his fingers raking the soft blonde spikes in a soothing way. Roxas murmured something against Riku's chest, trying to calm the panther down.

"Riku I thought you hated him," Mickey Mouse said from the corner of the room his voice calm and collected. "But the way I see it, you don't." Riku opened his mouth to protest but Mickey raised a hand to prevent the interruption. "Riku, I think you're in a Mating Heat." Roxas's blood ran cold at the thought. He had heard of this before from one of his mother's friends, Vexen Ice or something like that. Apparently when Shifter's found their mates they went into what was considered a Mating Frenzy, also known as a Mating Heat.

"No," Roxas whispered hoarsely. "That's a lie; I'm not even a Shifter! I shouldn't be in Mating Heat!" he cried attempting to push away from Riku. "You're lying!" he whimpered wanting to get out of Riku's embrace that was doing nothing more than turning him on.

"Roxas, I need to do more test as to why you're affected…." Roxas rapidly shook his head in denial. "Roxas, it might be the only way to make a cure for this," Mickey said to him slowly. "We won't touch you; we'll have Riku do it okay?"

"NO!" Roxas nearly screamed pushing away from Riku as he ran to the door.

"Riku let him go!" Aerith told him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't push him." Riku ran a shaky hand through his hair trying to calm his nerves.

"What exactly is a Mating Heat Aerith?" he asked his teal eyes trained on the door willing the blonde to come back. Aerith's slender shoulders rose in a shrug and she sighed.

"We don't know exactly," she said slowly. "Mickey has been tinkering with the idea from other Shifters and their mates. But both partners are Shifters though so it seemed only natural. But Roxas is a Hume. So now this takes everything he's been working with and making it three sixty back 'round." Riku growled softly his nails digging into his scalp. "All we can say for sure is that Roxas can't seem to tolerate others touch," she said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Okay, but why?" Riku growled. "Why him, why me? Why?" Riku asked in frustration. Aerith sighed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Riku we couldn't tell you unless we do more test, but we don't want to push Roxas to much and risk hurting him in the process, all we can say is that he will have to find you soon enough or the Mating Heat will make him writhe in pain and lust that he can't stand it. It's happened to all the Shifter mates when separated…"

"What…?" Riku asked darkly. "You mean Roxas will be out there _alone_ in _pain_?" he asked her his eyes narrowed dangerously. Aerith put her hands up in an offering of peace.

"Riku if you keep him caged you'll break him. What if he's really your mate, would you be able to live with what you've done to him then?" Mickey spoke up. Riku glared over at Mickey and opened his mouth to answer. "Think it over carefully Riku, don't be rash."

"I think I…"

~xXx~

Sweat dripped from the blonde's face as he tried to navigate his way around all the rubble. When he had been with Riku it had been easy. He felt a small pang of loneliness in his chest at the thought of the silver haired man. "Arrg!" he screamed out loud. "I hate that bastard!!" he said trying to convince his body of it. Every time he was near Riku his body temperature rose, his heart raced, and his cock hardened in response. It just wasn't normal or healthy.

He let out a shaky breath running a hand over his forehead to remove the sweat from his brow. He looked over his shoulder seeing that he put at least a mile between him and Riku and decided to find a place to rest. Looking around he found an old, crumbling staircase that had a platform overlooking the area. Inhaling deeply he slowly dragged his feet to the steps groaning as he attempted to walk them. His muscles ached and throbbed with strain. He collapsed to the ground hearing nothing but his own panting.

Azure eyes stared up at the cloudless night sky in appreciation. White stars dotted the sky in brilliant patterns making shapes and animals. The corner of his lips turned up in a smile at the sight. The night air started to chill his sweat drenched skin making him shiver from the cold. His hands ran up and down his arms in an attempt to keep them warm.

He let his eyes drift closed as the crickets began to chirp out their lullaby accompanied by the croaking of frogs and hooting of owls. His teeth chattered together as his once cooled skin began to heat up several degrees placing a new layer of sweat on his flesh. He began to fill dizzy, like he wasn't dragging in enough air and his throat was dry. Blue eyes flew open as a wave of need so intense it hurt washed through him.

"Not again," he moaned to himself shuddering as his skin became hyper sensitive. He heard the crunch of gravel and bit back a whimper attempting to sit up. His vision was hazy but he could just make out three human shapes.

"Roxas Hikaru?" a male voice asked him.

"Who are you?" the blonde asked as another more powerful wave of need pounded though him.

"We're part of The Council Roxas," another male voice monotoned.

"The…Council…?" he asked softly. Roxas focused on the third silent member. He made out silver hair and a black coat. "Ri…ku…?" he tried again forcing back a cry of pain. The third member let out a laugh that made Roxas's blood run ice cold.

"No," the silver haired man said his voice sending shivers of fear down his back. "But good guess," he informed him. "Yazoo," the Riku look alike said suddenly. Roxas's attention shifted to the male with incredibly long hair as he made his way towards him. Roxas let out a whimper scooting backwards.

"No!" Roxas shouted at the man who was just feet away from him. "Don't touch me!" the blonde screamed as the gloved hand reached for him. The hand paused for a second.

"Yazoo," the leader hissed. With a sigh Yazoo grabbed the blonde's arm flinching as Roxas let out a high pitched pained scream. "C'mon Yazoo, we need to get moving before Riku gets here!"

"Kadaj I think…" the other man spoke up suddenly.

"No you don't think Loz," Kadaj snapped. Yazoo pulled Roxas to a standing position listening to the blonde's screams of agony. Roxas swayed on his feet, his throat becoming raw from his screaming.

"Let go of me! It hurts," he begged trying to wrench his arm from Yazoo's grasp. Gloved fingers neither loosened nor tightened their grasp on the blonde. "Please…" he whispered so that only Yazoo could hear him as tears fell from his eyes. Yazoo said nothing as he pulled the pained blonde gently behind him. He heard Kadaj give a hysterical laugh and flinched back.

~xXx~

Riku paced back and forth looking at the clock in worry. The blonde wasn't back yet and it had to be dark outside. "I'm going to look for him," he said to Aerith who frowned. "No Aerith I don't want to hear the bullshit about keeping him caged. I'm protecting him from the ones who fucking brainwashed my home town," he hissed as he walked out the door. Two steps into the hallway and a bone chilling scream split the silence. In an instant Mickey was with him. The two looked at each other and took off heading towards the scream.

**A/N-** Okie Dokie. Chapter six is done, and left on a cliff hanger…dum, dah, dum! What will happen next? Will Riku make it in time to save Roxas or will the mysterious new Council members get him? What is Kadaj planning and why is Roxas affected by the Mating Heat? Does Riku really love Roxas like Mickey Mouse is implying or is it something totally different…? Who knows. Wait for the next exciting chapter of _Beyond Redemption_.

LMAO I've always wanted to do that in an author's note. Heh. Now I can officially say I have. Anyway, I was thinking about stuff…and yanno what? It sucks sometimes…lolz I like totally wrote this chapter on like four songs that I had in mind. Alanis Morissette's _You Oughta Know_, My Chemical Romance's _I'm Not Okay_, Evanescence's _Bring Me to Life_, and Christina Aguilera's song _Fighter_. This is what I came up with…hmmmm….weeeeirrrrrd….

You guys know the drill, Review and I will love you for life.

xoxo

Xona


	7. Answers Please

"Let's go, my brothers," Kadaj said in sadistic glee. The three black leather clad men began their dissent with a hysterical blonde. Two of them were quiet, following their leader who was laughing to himself. The pain and disgust rose to new heights, threatening to make the blonde black out. Roxas's vision was edged with darkness from Yazoo's hand on his upper arm. "The Council will welcome you with open arms Roxas," Kadaj told him. "They will pamper you and take care of you; all you have to do is tell them were Riku is living and lead them to him."

Roxas cried out in horror. "He already has a bond with you so it will be easy," Kadaj said stopping the march. He leaned down to Roxas's ear and whispered in it. "You hate him already, so what will it matter when we show up with soldiers? All you have to say is you lied about feeling Roxas, that's all." Roxas frantically shook his head in denial.

"No…" he murmured passing out from the pain. Yazoo caught the younger male as Kadaj motioned to Loz to pick him up. Loz and Yazoo exchanged brief glances to each other before doing as they were told.

"Brother, why lie to him? You know the council doesn't really want him in their ranks," Yazoo asked him. Kadaj let out a bitter laugh and turned to look at Yazoo.

"Why? You think he would help us if he knew they would kill him in the end?" Kadaj asked him with narrowed eyes. Yazoo didn't reply keeping his mouth shut. "Exactly," Kadaj hissed. The men began to pick their way among the rubble towards the bottom of the hill. An enraged roar pierced the night air making Kadaj laugh gleefully. "It looks like we have an uninvited guest already." A large black panther with silver fur around its neck leapt into view, snarling at the three men holding the unconscious blonde.

"Hello brother," Kadaj said pulling out a sword from the inside of his jacket. "Long time no see." The panther growled warningly at the men watching them with cold calculating eyes. "You seem to be doing well," Kadaj observed with a sneer. Riku crouched low to the ground getting ready to spring, sleek muscles taut with anticipation. The panther's eyes were focused on Loz who held Roxas over his shoulder, anger humming through his body. Loz shifted Roxas on his shoulder moving him out of the panther's sight.

With a snarl he jumped at the bigger man, his claws tearing into the hardened flesh of Loz's arm. He grunted in pain stumbling to the ground. Riku's teeth latched onto the blonde's shirt as Kadaj made a stab for him. The panther let out a pained cry as the blade smoothly slid into right front shoulder. Kadaj laughed with sickening glee, twisting the blade before pulling it out.

Warm red droplets fell from the sword to the ground as Kadaj loomed over the panther's injured form. Limply, the panther stood in front of Roxas protecting him from the crazed man. "Riku!" shouted Mickey Mouse bringing a giant, sharpened key down on Kadaj's shoulder with a sickening snap. With an enraged cry Kadaj yelled at Yazoo to get his guns out and Loz to get off his lazy ass and help him. Obediently the two men did as they were told. Yazoo took aim at Mickey Mouse shooting a round at the mouse man. Quickly Mickey Mouse jumped out of the way, two bullets grazing his legs.

Roxas slowly awoke from the warm blood running down his cheek. He heard what sound like metal on metal clash together and winced. He gazed up at black fur with wide eye amazement. His slender hand came up to tentatively brush the smooth sleek fur. He felt the muscles bunch up under his hand and a small pained whimper from the large cat. Confused, he removed his hand which came back stained red. He gagged at the sight his heart beating excruciatingly fast beneath his breast. The red liquid dripped onto his cheek causing Roxas to make a heartbreaking whimper.

"Ri…ku…?" he croaked out in confusion. Boots landed in front of Riku's swaying form making him growl.

"Easy Fido," came the cocky reply. "Me and Rude are here to help. Aerith called us," he told the panther who was in no mood to listen to him anyway. The cat growled menacingly at the red head anyway, teal eyes watching the new men carefully. He hissed as hands came up and placed pressure on his, wound trying to stop the blood loss.

"Ready Reno?" the black man in a suit asked. He got a laugh in reply as the red head grabbed a tazer rod from his pocket. He swung the weapon at Kadaj who jumped back, narrowly missing the electrified rod.

"No we don't have the target sir," Kadaj hissed suddenly. "Alright. Brothers, pull back. Direct orders from HQ," Kadaj snapped grabbing a hold of a ladder that was dropped from a helicopter from above. "Goodbye, Riku," Kadaj smirked waving to the panther. The helicopter flew away with the three men leaving the others in an eerie silence. Mickey Mouse slowly approached Riku, who bared his teeth and growled at him.

"Riku," Roxas whispered placing one of his bloodied hands on Riku's head. "It's alright," he murmured to the enraged panther, which at this moment was the most lethal thing here. The panther turned his head to the blonde, nudging him gently with his nose searching for wounds. "I'm okay, really I am," he said, petting the panther. The panther's huge paw swatted at the blonde with retracted claws, causing the cat to whimper as he put pressure on his wounded shoulder.

"Roxas, right yo?" Reno asked. Said man nodded his head looking up at the red head. Reno laid a pair of pants on the ground and torn white shirt. "Sit with him until he calms down and shifts back, when he does get him dressed. Well be up ahead out of sight okay yo?"

"Alright," Roxas said watching the men leave. He was startled when the sandpapery tongue ran over his cheek. It sent a shiver down his back with memories of forbidden pleasure flooding his mind. His cock hardened in response making him groan.

The panther's nose nudged his groin with amusement in his eyes. "Stop that," Roxas scolded as a wave of pleasure flooded his senses. The panther purred at him with what seemed like delight. Carefully Riku laid his head on Roxas's thighs, letting out what seemed to be a sigh of content. "Riku, we need to get your wound bandaged." Riku looked at him with wide teal eyes. "Do you want me to turn my back?" he asked softly petting the cat. The panther's head bobbed in response his tail swishing to the side. Slowly Roxas stood up and walked a few yards away, his back turned to the large cat.

Roxas waited and listened trying to see if he could hear anything that Riku was doing. He heard strained panting breath and then a pained, "Okay…" Roxas turned around seeing Riku in all his glory; crouched over, injured, and aroused. Slowly Roxas walked over to Riku and kneeled next to him, his hands on Riku's chest.

"Thank you," Roxas murmured sincerely. Riku's hands grabbed the blonde's shoulders crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss. "Riku, your shoulder…" Roxas said his self-control slowly dissolving.

"What about it?" Riku asked pushing the blonde to the ground and climbing on top of him continuing to kiss the blonde.

"Riku…" Roxas said softly, moaning gently as Riku ground their erections together. "Your…bandage…" he said in between kisses. "Please…?" the blonde whispered sultry. With a small growl Riku reluctantly sat up. Roxas took a few deep breaths then sat up with Riku. He crawled over to where Reno put the clothes and heard Riku groan in frustration.

"Damned tease," he said to the blonde. Roxas picked the clothes up and made his way back to Riku. He held the pants to Riku who gave the blonde a skeptical look. "You expect me to be able to dress myself?" he asked.

"If you could attempt to fuck me, I would say the wound isn't as bad as I first thought," Roxas answered in a monotone voice. Riku rolled his eyes and grabbed the blonde's wrist pulling him back to his chest, wincing as the impact caused his wound to throb painfully.

"Roxas, I just got stabbed by a sword to protect you," he whispered into the blonde's ear, making him gulp. Roxas was aware of every inch of Riku's manhood on his back and shuddered from it. Smirking Riku's tongue licked the outer shell of Roxas's ear. "Don't you think that deserves a small reward…?" he murmured seductively into his ear.

"You're injured," Roxas said with steely determination in his voice. "Your injury is more important than you libido at the moment." He moved away from Riku taking the shirt and tying it to the panther's shoulder. Riku took in a sharp intake of breath as the shirt was tightly tied to his shoulder. "Sorry…" Roxas grumbled when he was done, his hands stained red once more.

Sighing Roxas looked at Riku and took the pants from him. "Alright, stand up," the blonde commanded. Smirking Riku slowly climbed to his feet, using Roxas as support. Getting on his knees was Roxas's mistake and Riku's torture. His eyes were drawn to Riku's length, his mouth watering in anticipation. His hand slowly rose to Riku's hard thighs making the man shudder at the touch.

"Roxas…" he moaned his hands bunching up the blonde's hair. "Damn it! If you do this I won't be able to stop…" he told Roxas squeezing his teal eyes closed. "And I won't be gentle…" He groaned softly as Roxas warm breath hit his leg, and then it was gone.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" Roxas muttered embarrassed. Quickly he helped Riku put on his pants and stepped back waiting for the silver haired man to button them. Riku smirked and wrapped a possessive arm around the blonde's waist dragging him behind him towards were Reno had said they'd be waiting. The three men were all looking at each other with apprehension.

"Who where those men?" asked Rude breaking the silence. Roxas felt Riku tense beside him. "And why were they after Roxas?" Riku's fingernails dug into the tender flesh of Roxas's side causing the blonde to let out a hiss of pain. "Riku," the bald man said sternly.

"I don't know," he said his voice even. "It was the first time I've ever seen them in my whole life," Riku replied with a frown. Roxas winced as the dull pain became sharper from the pressure Riku placed on his side, but he kept his mouth closed. "I need to get back to Twilight Town," Riku gritted out. "We're in a hurry." Roxas opened his mouth to say something but Riku's glare silenced him.

"Riku, you're hurt yo," Reno said running a hand through his red hair. "You should let Aerith tend to your injuries before you attempt to go back. You've lost a lot of blood and you look like you could pass out at any moment yo." Roxas's hand moved to Riku's back his blue eyes a flamed with emotion.

"He's right, Riku," Roxas said pursing his lips. "I know you wanted to talk to me," he said stressing the word letting Riku know that he knew. Riku's eyes narrowed in anger. "But your wound comes first."

"He's right yo," Reno chimed in. Growling in defeat, Riku let Roxas lead him back to the hideout.

"Damn you," Riku growled into Roxas's ear. Roxas smiled sweetly to Riku, who felt his anger dissipate from him.

"Consider it payback for trying to fuck me out in the open," the blonde whispered just loud enough for the others to hear. Reno burst out laughing while Rude and Mickey coughed to hide their laughter. "Besides," Roxas continued, "I think you need to get your facts straight." Roxas suddenly turned serious. "We both know that you came because you don't trust me, and you're probably suspicious about the men and why they came for me."

"Actually why did they want you Roxas," Mickey Mouse asked. Roxas shrugged nonchalantly.

"Beats me…," he replied. "All I know is their names…and that's cuz they spoke them whilst they argued back and forth," Riku's arm squeezed his waist in a warning. "But," the blonde improvised, "it's all fuzzy…"

"Whelp Roxas," Mickey said. "You did get a nasty shock when you woke up, it's no wonder you don't remember." Roxas gave a nod forcing a smile to his face. The group made it back to the computer room in silence, Riku pale and weak from blood loss. Roxas tried to get Riku to lean on him but the cat was so stubborn that he refused to take help from the blonde.

"Aerith!" called Reno. "We need help!" Aerith rushed into the room and gasped.

"What happened?" she asked hurrying to help Riku onto the bed.

"Attacked," Riku said barely above a whisper.

"Everyone out," she said brusquely. Riku's hand caught the bottom of Roxas's shirt as he turned to leave the room.

"Stay…" he murmured. Roxas looked over to Aerith who nodded her consent. Roxas grabbed a chair from the other side of the room and slid it next to the silver head. The blonde took one of Riku's hands into both of his, his heart thudding against his chest at how cold they were. "Rox…as…" he said barely keeping his eyes open. Aerith came out with a needle and thread, a wash cloth, and a bag of blood.

"Riku, keep your eyes open," Roxas said softly. "Look at me," he begged gently, making a small pained smile cross Riku's lips.

"Roxas, are you sure you want to be in here? He's going to be in a lot of pain…" Aerith said gently. Roxas nodded his head.

"He asked me to be here…so I will stay," he heard what sounded like a laugh from Riku.

"So now you listen…huh…?" Roxas made a shushing noise forcing tears back. Teal eyes looked over to the blonde. He carefully dislodged his hand from Roxas's, and brought it up to wipe away a tear. Roxas's eyes widened and he quickly wiped his eyes and sniffled. Aerith took off the bloodied shirt bandage. Taking the washcloth she scrubbed the wound thoroughly, making Riku growl in pain. When the wound was cleaned she inspected it.

"Lucky you, it missed the bone and went through cleanly, but it will take a few weeks to heal," she told Roxas and Riku. She took the curved needle and looked to Roxas. "This is going to hurt him, a lot, are you sure…"

"Yes…" Nodding Aerith began to stitch the wound as neat as she could. Roxas saw Riku clench his fists so tight that the knuckles turned white. The blonde gently put his hands on Riku's arm, trailing his fingers back and forth trying to make it seem soothing. "It's okay Riku," he whispered.

"Roxas, we need to flip him so I can stitch his back," she said slowly. Gently the two moved Riku so that he was on his stomach. She made the quick fluid stitches until she was at last done. Riku's body was shaking with pain and exhaustion when she finally flipped him and stuck him with an IV to pump blood into him.

An hour passed by and the IV was done pumping blood. Riku was no longer pale. Roxas tenderly ran his hand up and down Riku's chest jumping when Riku's hands shot out and caught his wrist.

"Tickles…" he murmured. Roxas smiled to himself as Riku looked at the blonde. Wincing Riku scooted over and patted the bed. Roxas shook his head in protest, "Roxas get your ass up on this bed now," he commanded.

"I see you're back to being your normal dick ass self," Roxas commented as he was pulled forward.

"You have no idea," Riku purred gleefully. "Now into this-"

"Riku let the poor boy alone. You need to rest." Aerith scolded him. Riku glared at Aerith who gave him a motherly look. "No." Roxas smiled a bit at the scene. "And you," Aerith said turning to Roxas, "make sure he doesn't do anything…rash," she told him. "And if he does, call me. I'm in the next room." Roxas nodded his head. When she left Riku turned back to Roxas.

"Get up here," he said again, "or we could do something else…if you'd prefer." Roxas glared at the man and moved out of Riku's reach. "Damn you," Riku growled irritated.

"No, damn you. I want answers about those men, now!" the blonde snapped. "I lied to cover about the names, now explain. Who the hell were they?!" Riku gave the blonde an icy look, any trace of humor gone.

"I told you I don't know," he said frigidly.

"Yes, yes you do!" Roxas hissed. "You do know, and you know what, Fuck you!" the blonde started towards the door. "You know, I was starting to think you were actually different, but you know what, you're not! You're exactly as they said you were!"

"Roxas," Riku hissed as the blonde left the room. "Damn you!"

A/N- Heh so here's chapter seven ^^ lolz things are actually beginning to pick up. Wow…Riku is like really dense…or stubborn…idk… Anyway…This not-so-mysterious-to-me-but-mysterious-to-you Council is up to something…wouldn't you guys agree? Anyway remember to give thanks to Julia, my Beta. I love you Julia!

Dudes…I love Bullet for my Valentine…Listen to their song Tears Don't Fall! I 3 that song!!

You guys know the drill Review and I'll love you for life.

xoxo

Xona


	8. Taken For Granted

**Disclaimer yo-I own none of the characters or Pop-Tarts…*Sniffles* I love Pop-Tarts… T^T **

Roxas sat in a big room with a large round table in the middle of it. He stared at the red walls watching the paint chip to pass the time. A drink was placed in front of him followed by a Pop-Tart. "Here yo, you'll need to eat something," Reno said with a grin.

"Oh…thanks Reno…" Roxas said taking a sip of the milk. Reno smiled in response taking a seat next to the blonde.

"So what's on your mind?" He asked the blonde. Roxas shrugged opening the Pop-Tart. "C'mon kid, I know when something is bothering someone, and you are definitely bothered," Reno said casually. Roxas let out a sigh running his fingers though his hair.

"It's…complicated…" he said cringing. "Sometimes I think Riku has a heart and is really nice and stuff…but then there are the times when he's a complete ass and refuses to give in my way…he takes and takes…but you know he never gives…" Roxas whispered breaking a piece of the brown frosted pastry and brining it to his mouth. "He's gonna suck me dry," Roxas frowned.

"He's a good man yo," Reno replied. "And trust me I know where you're coming from. He has trust issues, and it's not your fault. In fact I don't even think he's aware that he's taking everything for granted half the time…yanno it's like a little kid with candy. They will do anything to get it, and they won't give anything in return…you see what I mean yo?" Reno asked the blonde.

"Yea…kinda…" Roxas answered taking another piece of the Pop-Tart. "Can I ask you something Reno…?" Roxas asked suddenly.

"Sure kid," he said with a smile.

"Is this what your relationship with Rude is like…?" he asked. Reno gave him a peculiar look. "I see the way you look at him…" Roxas supplied. "I noticed that you always tend to lean in his direction and your eyes always follow him across the room when he passes by…" the blonde continued softly. "Does it hurt…to watch him go by and know he doesn't love you back…?" A sad smile crossed Reno's lips.

"Yea, it does yo," Reno answered.

"And what does it feel like…the hurt I mean…" the blonde's voice beginning to choke up. "Does it make you want to scream in frustration, or punch the first thing in sight?" he continued. "Does it make you wonder why you love someone you know you can't have…" a tear rolled down the blonde's cheek. "And then when you decide you had enough does he do something to capture your heart again…?"

Reno pulled the blonde into a hug as Roxas let out a choked sob. "Yea kid, it does…" Reno told him rubbing the blonde's back comfortingly. "It feels exactly like that." Roxas let another sob out clinging onto Reno's shirt like it was a life line. "But yanno in the end, there's nothing we can do," Reno told him, "but smile and appear happy."

"Even if it hurts?" sobbed the blonde.

"Even if it hurts," Reno responded. "It's important, yanno. You wouldn't want to make the person you love, even if he is a complete and total dick, worry about how upset you are because in the end you'll fall harder than you thought you would…" Reno whispered into the blonde's hair. "And you'll think to yourself, I love him, I love him with all my heart…" Reno murmured. "When did you find out yo…"

"When I was asked to betray him, I knew then that I could never, no matter what, do that…" Roxas let out a whimper. "I don't think I could leave him if I tried…" Roxas wailed. Reno slid the crying blonde onto his lap and continued to rub his back.

"It's okay Roxas," the red head said to him. "It's okay to feel sad…" Reno's eyes watered a bit. "All you can do is try to make him happy, and then in return you'll feel somewhat happy for them… If Rude were to go off and get married I'd be okay with that, because I'd be happy just seeing him smile…" Reno let out a soft chuckle. "Cliché huh?"

"A little bit…" Roxas murmured as his tears slowly ceased. He still clung to the red heads shirt as he sniffled. "I'm sorry…I soaked your shirt…" Roxas apologized.

"Huh…oh it's okay kiddo," Reno said with a smile. "I was just glad I could help." Roxas sniffled again attempting a small smile. "Anyway, I have to go. Rude and I have to go back and report to our boss, yo. Take care," Reno said gently pushing the blonde onto the chair and standing up.

"You too Reno," Roxas yawned. He watched the red head leave the room plunging the room into silence. Wiping his eyes off, he stood up taking the half eaten Pop-Tart with him. He went to the bathroom shoving the Pop-Tart into his pants pocket and walked up to the sink. Seeing his eyes were blood shot and his face was flushed he turned on the cold water and splashed it onto his face. The icy water jolted him awake and cooled his face down, but did nothing for the redness of his eyes.

Sighing he walked out of the bathroom and looked around. To his left was where Riku was sleeping and to his right was where he's came from. He weighed his options. He really didn't want to be alone right now, but he also didn't want to face Riku yet. Roxas instead leaned against the wall and slid down to a sitting position. He patted his pants pocket to see if he had accidentally brought his MP3 player with him, but like everything else he had no luck there. The blonde hit his head against the wall with a loud thump. He jumped when the thump was returned from the other side of the wall.

Groaning he realized that Riku would have been on the other side of this wall. He hit the wall two more times which was returned almost instantly. "Roxas," he heard Riku hiss. He mentally hit his head realizing that these walls where extremely thin.

"Leave me alone…" Roxas said pushing up from the wall. "I have nothing to say to you," he lied, walking back to the red dining room table. He heard Riku mumble something through the wall but ignored him. He yawned again sitting down at the table and resting his head on his crossed arms. He slowly closed his eyes, drifting off into slumber.

~xXx~

Riku sighed running his hand through long silver locks. He looked at the clock which read six a.m. Aerith had already come in to make sure he was okay and so had Mickey, but they weren't who he needed to see right now.

He needed to see Roxas, he needed to talk to him, to hold him, but the blonde wouldn't cooperate with him. He growled to himself and hit the bed in frustration sending a sharp pain flaring through his shoulder. Sitting up Riku rolled his neck, cracking it as he did so. Getting to his feet he went over to where Aerith had stashed his clothes. Slipping out of the attire Reno had brought him he grabbed his clothes and dressed himself.

He shuffled out of the bedroom looking through the hallways for any sign of Roxas. He sniffed the air hesitantly and caught the blonde's scent. Quickly he followed it to the dining room and stepped in. His nostrils flared and he growled as he smelled someone else's scent on Roxas. He clenched his fists his nails digging painfully into his palm.

"Roxas," he growled softly. Riku cursed as his cock hardened already for the blonde. "Roxas, god damn it! Wake up!" he snapped louder watching as the blonde's azure eyes slowly opened up and focused on him. "We're leaving," he told him.

"I don't want to go…" he murmured tiredly. Riku's body shook as he strained not to push the boy onto the table and fuck the scent of the other male off him. Riku's arms clamped around the blonde's waist pulling him tightly against Riku's body making Riku groan as his cock was placed at the male's ass. "Let me go!" Roxas slurred weakly attempting to push away from Riku.

"Roxas," Riku whispered into the blonde's ear, purring in satisfaction as he smelled the blonde's body becoming aroused. "Let's go," he hummed. Roxas shook his head. "Roxas, I'm taking us home."

"No, you're taking yourself home you bastard," he answered melting against Riku. Rolling his eyes the silverette picked the blonde up bridal style and carried him out of the room, wincing as his arm throbbed from holding Roxas. "Your…arm…?" he asked softly snuggling his head on Riku's chest.

"Fine," he gritted out. "Just fine," he felt Roxas's eyes on him studying his face. He was startled when the cold hand of the blonde gently touched his cheek.

"You're lying," Roxas said sadly. Riku scowled concentrating on getting to the door. "You should stay for a few more days," Roxas whispered.

"No," Riku whispered huskily, sending a tingle of awareness through the blonde. Roxas literally felt the lust washing of Riku's body in waves and shuddered. His eyes focused on Riku's lips, imagining them hot and needy on his, moving sensually over his body. Roxas's body temperature rose a few degrees.

Hesitantly Roxas ran his fingers through soft silver tresses watching as Riku pushed his head against his hand like a cat does when you pet it. Roxas smiled secretly, his fingers traveling down Riku's neck experimentally. The panther purred in delight sending heat flaring to his cock, making it throb painfully. "Roxas…" Riku moaned gently as he exited the hideout and entered the twisting hallways.

Said man looked at Riku with half lidded eyes. "Sorry…" he murmured letting his hand fall from Riku's neck. Riku made a grunting noise continuing down the twisted passages, until he at last made it to the chilly outside. He felt the blonde shiver as the cold air hit his heated skin and pulled him tighter against his chest. "You really should stay…" Roxas said one more time trying to convince Riku.

"I want to go home," Riku told the blonde, watching his breath swirl in a misty white globe then vanish.

"Then let me down to walk…" Roxas said trailing off. "You're gonna need your strength to drive back home…" Roxas heard Riku sigh and as he was gently put down to the ground. "Thank you," Roxas smiled.

Riku's arm wrapped itself around Roxas's shoulders and pulled him against his form. It seemed to take less time to walk back to the car than it did to walk from the car to the base. Roxas slid into the passenger seat and reclined his chair as Riku climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. Roxas let his mind wonder from the days previous. "Riku…"

"Roxas don't ask me to explain who those men are," Riku said as if reading the blonde's mind. "Even if you do ask, I won't answer," Riku told him softly. Roxas huffed and concentrated on the car roof. "Roxas…please understand…"

"Just shut up Riku," Roxas snapped causing said man to growl in response.

"Don't tell me what to do Roxas," he snarled his fist gripping the steering wheel fiercely. "I own you, you belong to me, you listen to me."

"No Riku," Roxas hissed. "You don't own me! I don't have to do anything!" Roxas sat his chair up and looked out the window. He noticed that there was a large area of grass coming up so he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Roxas…what are you doing…?" Riku asked cautiously.

"This," Roxas snarled opening the car door making Riku slam on the breaks as he jumped. He hit the ground hard, rolling several times before he came to a stop. Groaning he stood up, wincing as pain splintered from his ankle. He looked up at the red car which was stopped several yards away, not moving. He hobbled back the way the two had come from as quickly as his injured ankle would let him.

"Roxas," he heard Riku roar angrily, yet he kept walking, ignoring the angry man. The car door slammed closed making Roxas pick up his pace, moving at a moderate walk. Riku's hands grabbed his shoulders and spun him around. "You idiot!" he hissed angrily. "What where you thinking?"

"That's none of your business you son of a bitch," Roxas retorted. Riku's nails dug painfully into Roxas's shoulders as the silverette snarled. None to gently Riku pulled the struggling blonde behind him. "Let go of me damn it! I'm not your property to carry around! You don't own me!" he screamed at Riku.

"That, my dear man, is where you are wrong. I do own you," he hissed shoving the blonde back into the car. "Don't you forget that either, your life is in my hands, don't fuck up."

**A/N-** Woot! Riku is an emotional bastard and Roxas seems….er….like a PMSing bitch! YAY! Ahah wait I don't think that's something to be proud of…Anyway… So like I have been writing this…and yanno…I don't have all the details worked out…I realized this in chapter seven I think…Like the Sora Roxas thing…I don't exactly have the worked out yet…I kinda do…but not really. Crap… And in other news, Roxas falling for RIku...well it seems he was mistaken...just a tiny bit. I won't let you win that easily Riku. MUAHAHAHAHAH!!!! *Rubs hands together ploting evilly.*

Anyway… Which Pairing should I do for the next story…I'm not sure which I want to do, it's down to Reno and Rude, Cloud and Leon, or Zexion and Demyx… what do you guys think…it would be a HUGE help if you let me know…cuz I can't decide…*sighs* So…yea let me know…so I can prep for it…

You know the drill Review and I will love you for life…

xoxo

Xona


	9. Branded

The two arrived at Twilight Town at about eight thirty and neither of their moods had changed. Riku was aroused and angered while Roxas was angry, hurt, hot and aroused. Riku pulled back into the Haunted Mansion and got out of the car. He walked over to Roxas's side which still had the blonde seated in front and roughly pulled him out. "Don't touch me," Roxas hissed jerking his arm back.

Riku snarled at him shoving him through the front door and back up to the room. "Don't push me Roxas, I'm already pissed off." he gritted out. Roxas sneered at the panther.

"Aww to bad, you poor fucking kitty!" taunted Roxas. Riku pushed the blonde into the bedroom with a leer.

"You're in my house Roxas, my fucking rules." he advanced on the blonde who took a step away from the bed, his eyes watching Riku intently.

"Go to hell." the blonde responded edging his way to the door.

"You would like that," Riku said pinning the blonde against the wall, "wouldn't you?" Roxas struggled against Riku's hold, fire in his eyes. He felt his cock strain against his jeans begging for release, and Riku's against his stomach. "But you know what? Even if I go to hell, you'll be right there with me," Riku sneered. Roxas glowered at the man, his lust quickly overriding his anger.

Riku's lips captured the blondes in a dominating kiss, branding him the only way he knew how. Fireworks exploded behind the blonde's blue eyes making him go dizzy. Roxas's hands tangled up in the silver mane tugging on it. The panther purred in delight, raking his fingernail's down the blonde's arms leaving a stinging bite that had Roxas moaning into Riku's mouth. Riku's lips moved harshly over the other's neck to where his canines had bruised the flesh earlier.

Roxas let go of the silver hair and grabbed Riku's shirt, bunching it up in an attempt to get it off the man. Without much thought Riku ripped both their shirts off, tossing the scraps of cloth somewhere in the room. Riku's hands grabbed the blonde's wrists and pinned them above his head, his sandpapery tongue lapping against one of the blonde's pert nipples. "Ri…ku…" the blonde moaned loudly. Smooth incisors scraped over the heated flesh of Roxas's chest. Roxas tried tugging his wrists down so that he could touch Riku's body and whined when he couldn't.

"No touching." Riku said with a smirk. Switching the blonde's wrists to one hand he used his other to unbutton the blonde's pants and tug them off, revealing the blonde's hard length. That tongue that drove Roxas to the brink of madness licked over the head of his cock making him cry out. Riku slowly took Roxas into his mouth, using his hand to hold the blonde's hips so he couldn't buck.

Leisurely Riku bobbed his head back and forth, making the blonde weep with pleasure. "Please Riku…let me touch you…" he moaned, his eyes half lidded, yet Riku still kept Roxas's hands from his body. Lust darkened navy eyes looked down to Riku watching him suck him off with fascination. It was so erotic. Riku took more of the blonde's length into his mouth, dragging his tongue on the underside of Roxas's member. The blonde haired man screamed with pleasure and attempted to buck his hips to get farther into the warm cavern of Riku's mouth. Teal eyes sparkled in amusement as he pulled his head back leaving the blonde out of breath and whining for more.

Riku finally let go of the blonde's wrists as he struggled to get out of his own pants. Roxas mimicked his movements kicking the pants off near the bed before pulling Riku in for a kiss. He ran his hands down the panther's toned chest, the soft downy hairs there tickling his hands. His hands found Riku's erection and stroked it at the same time Riku's tongue pushed into his mouth. Their moans blended together in harmony.

Riku removed the blonde's hands from his cock and picked up Roxas's legs, locking them around his waist, and shoved into him. Roxas screamed in a combination of pleasure and pain. Riku pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in, moaning at the friction it caused.

Stars winked into Roxas's vision making him shriek with ecstasy. Riku continued to thrust roughly into Roxas, not a shred of gentleness shown. He was more animal than man right now.

Roxas listened to the growls Riku made that caused his whole body to come to life. The blonde raked his nails down Riku's muscled back listening to him let out a hiss of pleasure. Riku then grabbed the blonde's neglected member and pumping it in time with his thrusts.

The blonde was full of feeling at that moment, shrieking it out at the top of his lungs, drowning out the sound of skin slapping against skin. Roxas's release was nearing, building up and making all his muscles tense. He heard the panther's growl of ecstasy as he fell over that last hurtle and came in between their bodies. Riku thrust a few more times then followed after, coming hard inside the blonde. Hot and sweaty the two leaned on each other for support, their breathing harsh and uneven.

Riku's hands cupped the blonde's ass as he slid out of him, already hard again. He ignored his need though because the blonde was already half asleep in his arms, and he was to damn cute. He gently laid the blonde on the bed and walked to the bathroom grabbing a washcloth. Dampening it with warm water he walked back to the blonde and washed Roxas's stomach. Pulling the covers over his slumbering mate Riku walked back into the bathroom and showered.

~xXx~

Roxas's eyes fluttered open, instantly becoming aware that he was hard. He felt Riku's breath on his neck and shuddered as it sent fire racing though his veins. "Good morning." he heard Riku murmur against his neck. Roxas made a humming noise not directly answering Riku.

Riku let out a sigh. "I can't tell you what you want to know." knowing what it was that was weighing on Roxas's mind. Roxas pushed up from the bed anger in his eyes. "Roxas," Riku said softly, "not now please, lay back down…" he said patting the bed beside him.

"No damn it!" Roxas snapped.

"Roxas," Riku said his voice steeling. "Lay back down!" Roxas shook his head taking a step back out of Riku's reach. "Roxas." Riku warned.

"Damnit Riku, I'm not laying back down." Roxas snarled. Riku sneered, growling back at him.

"Well to damn bad." he said jumping out of the bed to grab the blonde. Roxas raised his hand and slapped Riku across the face, effectively stunning him. Fire and anger jumped into Riku's eyes as horror and fear paled Roxas's face. Riku's hand gripped the blonde's wrist, his nails digging into the tender skin. Roxas flinched in pain, a small whimper escaping him.

"Ri….Riku…" he whispered holding absolutely still. "Riku, let go of me." he said trying to keep his voice firm and even. Riku snarled at the blonde, pushing him onto the bed. Roxas stayed still watching Riku carefully as he paced back and forth, small snarls emanating from his chest. Roxas dared not move for fear of drawing the enraged panther's attention.

Riku stopped and looked at the blonde, a sneer distorting his face. Roxas's eyes were drawn to the red mark on the others cheek and he felt his breath catch as the other approached him. "Roxas." he hissed. Roxas scrambled over to the other side of the bed, his eyes scanning over the others aroused form. "Roxas." he called again, cocking his finger, motioning for the blonde to come to him. Roxas shook his head vigorously, the panther then let out an irate growl.

Riku's cold eyes followed the blonde calculatingly. Roxas slowly edged away from the corner of the wall, keeping his blue eyes trained on the panther. Riku sneered at the blonde. "Look Roxas, there's no where left to run." he hissed waving his hand to the tiny room. Roxas's eyes flicked over the small enclosed area, knowing that Riku was right. A smirk grew on the others face as he leaned over the bed. "Roxy." he purred shoving the top mattress off the bed, making the blonde jump towards the corner of the room to escape being hit. Riku's smirk grew as the blonde anxiously looked for a way out of this predicament.

Riku leisurely climbed on top of the mattress and looked Roxas directly in the eyes. The smaller male gulped and instinctively took a step back. Riku continued to saunter forward, as if he had all the time in the world. Roxas's eyes couldn't quiet see the moment when Riku moved, but he knew when the panther's body was pressed against his. Riku's hands grabbed the blonde's wrists before he could try to push him away. The sliver haired man's lips captured Roxas's, bruising them as Riku's tongue shoved its way into his mouth.

Riku pulled the blonde away from the wall and pushed the smaller male to the bed so that Roxas's stomach was on the mattress. Instantly the blonde tried to scramble away, only to have his ankle grabbed and his body pulled backwards. "Where do you think you're going Roxas?" the other whispered into his ear, his hands gripping the blonde's sides pinning him to the bed. Roxas hissed at Riku, shifting his hips trying to relieve some of the pressure that Riku had on them.

Roxas's body stiffened as Riku's erection pressed against his ass, a small hiss leaving him. The sandpapery tongue lapped against his shoulder before sharp incisors bit into his skin drawing out a pained yelp from Roxas. The panther drew his head back, the faint metallic tang of blood on his tongue his eyes looking over the blonde's vulnerable form. He leaned forward as he thrust into the boy, growling one word into Roxas's ear possessively, "Mine." Roxas cried out in denial, pleasure streaking through his body. "Mine." Riku snapped pulling out and shoving back into Roxas harshly. Roxas shook his head in denial, throwing his arms in front of his face gripping onto the mattress as if it was his only lifesaver.

"Mine." Riku growled again, thrusting harder into the other, drawing out a low moan from him. Roxas clawed the bed moaning wantonly as Riku continued to pound into him. Roxas screamed out as Riku hit his prostate dead on, his back arched whilst stars danced before his eyes. Riku growled possessively, hitting the spot again tearing another scream from Roxas.

The blonde whimpered pathetically as Riku's hand snaked under their bodies and grabbed Roxas's throbbing length. He slowly pumped his hand, smirking as the blonde moaned loudly. "Say you're mine." Riku growled to Roxas, pumping his hand slowly. Roxas shook his head in denial, crying out as Riku slammed against his prostate again. "Say it." Riku grabbed a fistful of blonde hair pulling the blonde's head up. Pins and needles shot through his head as Riku's unrelenting grip pulled harder.

Riku's hand tightened around Roxas's length pumping it again. Roxas screamed as the pleasure was so intense he was crying, his body shook as he cried out desperate for the release that felt so close, yet was so far away. "Riku!" he sobbed. He clawed the bed, shoving his hips to the panther's hand despite his resolve not to. Riku smirked releasing his grip in the blonde's hair and moving to hold Roxas's hips still. He stopped moving all together, making Roxas whimper.

"Say you belong to me, that I own you Roxas." Riku hissed using both hands to keep the blonde from squirming.

"I'm yours!" Roxas cried out desperate for release. Riku smirked and leaned down his cock sliding out of Roxas a tiny bit.

"Say that I own you." he commanded.

"You own me." he whimpered as Riku gave a small thrust. Riku purred in delight as Roxas admitted it. Riku pulled out and slammed back inside; reward the blonde who screamed at the top of his lungs with pleasure. "I'm yours." the blonde repeated as his length was pumped. He shrieked his pleasure out as he came, his inner walls clamping down on Riku's length. Riku groaned in bliss as he thrust a few more times, his hot seed spilling inside the blonde as he rode out his orgasm.

Riku pulled out of the blonde who winced in pain, his ass hurt, a lot. Roxas closed his eyes as Riku's sandpapery tongue lapped at his shoulder. After a minute the warm body was gone, leaving Roxas alone on the bed, tears of humiliation and rage in his eyes. "I hate you so much." he whispered to the silver haired man who had walked into the bathroom. He struggled to sit up, and a pain so sharp it brought tears to his eyes shot through his back. Shuddering a few times he stumbled over to the closet, pulling out a shirt and pants, slipping them on. They hung loosely on his body but he was glad, because tight clothes would only make the pain worse.

He heard the shower start up and he kicked the wall in frustration. He eyed the door to the house, remembering that Riku said as long as he was in the room he would leave it unlocked. Hesitantly he turned the knob and found that it opened easily. Taking a quick look around the room he walked out, his body screaming in protest as he left the man in the shower. 'Why?' he thought to himself. 'Why does it feel like I'm dying at the thought of leaving him?' he wondered as his heart ached in grief.

He slowly padded his way to the stairs, and took one last look back at the room before taking them one at a time. He made it to the front door when Riku's cry of rage sounded through the house. Flinching he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the darkened forest. Walking down the pathway to the large golden gate he looked around hesitantly before touching it, earning himself a small shock, he yelped in pain looking back to the front door as Riku screamed his name at the top of his lungs. Hastily he limped over to the wall scanning for any sign of a way out. He saw one near the back, a small hole in the brick wall, barely big enough for someone to squeeze through.

He heard the front door slam open then close and he scrambled through the gap, wincing at the tight fit. With a grunt he made it out, leaning against the wall panting lightly. He moved away after a few seconds hobbling as fast as he could, favoring his right leg as he did so. He looked around the forest unsure of where to go. He cast a glance to the front gate and saw Riku standing there, murder in his eyes, his silver hair wet and clinging to his face.

"Roxas, get your ass over here, _now._" he growled to the other. Said boy flipped Riku off and ran off into the woods, disappearing from sight as he did so.

**A/N-**WOOT!!! OMG I like totally did two things today. Updated Setsuyaku Touhou and Beyond Redemption! I feel so special it's not even funneh! Anyway, I want to thank a few people in this authors note. First off, Julia, my wonderful beta who you all should thank. Paige, who also helped beta this, and my friend, Riku (yes that's what I call her) who I am doing an RP with (RikuRoku) and who is helping my creativity flow, whether she knows it or not. ilu guys. YOU ROCK! Secondly, I want to know if my writing is improving at all…I mean I'm trying to make this seem all serious and what not…but would you say it's good writing?

Well all you lovelies you know the drill. Review and I will love you for life.

xoxo

Xona


	10. The Cost of Freedom

Roxas sighed, he had no clue where he was going, he just knew that he had to keep moving or Riku would find him. Roxas shook his head, Riku would find him again, it was just a matter of time. Roxas winced in pain as he stepped into a dip. Taking a deep breath Roxas began to double back for what felt like the hundredth time. He had been making circles around the area to throw Riku off, when he came.

Which was another thing, Roxas figured he's been out of the ground for like twenty minutes and there was no sign of the silver haired panther. Roxas couldn't help the intense sense of paranoia that washed over him. Shaking his head the blonde continued on in a random direction, not quite sure where he was. He jumped when a loud ringing sounded from his pocket. Quickly he reached into it and pulled out an ice blue phone that looked a lot like Riku's. With narrowed eyes he answered the phone.

"_Where the fuck do you think you're going Roxas?" _the voice hissed over the line. Roxas's eyes narrowed as his pulse sped up. _"Well?"_

"If you must know Riku, I'm leaving. I got out, in case you forgot, from day one you told me that the door would be unlocked and if I made it down the stairs you would let me go." Roxas looked around not sure where to go from where he was. Everything was beginning to look the same to him. "Shit…" he muttered.

"_That was before I owned you Roxas," _Riku hissed back through the phone.

"You should have thought of that before you pushed me Riku. I'm not staying with you when one, you're a bastard, two you take me for granted, three you're a bastard, four you won't fucking tell me anything, and did I mention you're a fucking bastard?" he snapped back, running a hand through his hair.

"_God damn it Roxas!" _Roxas scowled at the trees around him.

"No God damn _you_ Riku!" the blonde shouted at him lurching forward. "You have no idea what is like! You should try cloning yourself and locking the clone in the same room as you! You would want to fucking kill yourself!" the blonde was fuming as he stomped on, his head looking around the area. "And how the hell did I get this god dam cell phone, and in these pants no less?"

"_If you must fucking know, they were the only pair hanging up, so knowing _you_ would put them on _I_ placed it in there," _the man growled at him. Roxas felt his heart stop. Was that endearment he hinted at? _"But you know what, screw you Roxas, you _will_ come crawling back, and when you do, I don't want to fucking hear it. Go to hell."_

"You too Riku," Roxas pulled the phone away from his ear and snapped it closed. Roxas shoved the blue phone in his pocket and leaned against a tree for support. "Great…just fucking great. I have no clue where to go from here…" he groaned in frustration hitting the tree. Pain splintered through his hand making his breath hitch. "Ow, that was a stupid idea…" he cradled his hand to his chest for a second, and then looked up to the sky which was obscured by the leaves on the trees.

Sighing to himself Roxas pushed away from the tree and continued to walk forward again. After a few minutes the surroundings began to change and a wide clearing came into view. Bingo. Roxas walked straight through the clearing and soon the brick wall separating the town and forest came into sight. He was almost to his freedom. A smile spread out over his face.

His hand collided with the brick wall, sadness washing over him. It took all his will power to go forward and not backwards. Freedom, his freedom was a few steps away, so why was he hesitating? He took a baby step forward and felt a little piece of him dying. "Dammit!" he swore, close to tears, "Why can't I do it?" His fingers longed to pick up the phone and dial Riku's number. "This is Riku's fault!" squeezing his eyes closed he stumbled through the narrow gap letting the sounds of the city help calm his nerves.

A laugh forced its way out, he was free, finally free, so why did he feel even more caged? Soon his laughter turned to sobs as an immense feeling of loneliness fell over him. Wiping his eyes he slinked off towards the tram station. The orange and yellow car pulled to a stop and he boarded it, carefully avoiding skin-to-skin contact.

He focused on his throbbing leg as the tram lurched forward. "I hate him," he muttered, trying to convince himself of it. "I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM!" Roxas knew that everyone could hear him but didn't care. The tram came to a stop causing the blonde to stumble a bit. Pain splintered through his leg as he limped out of the car. His eyes gazed up at the Hunter's Guild; slowly he pushed through the glass doors and into the building.

He took the elevator up to the living quarters and slowly shuffled to his room. His hand hesitated over the doorknob for a second before he twisted it and let it swing open. Sora was sitting on his bed gazing outside. When he heard the door open he slowly turned and looked at who was there. "R-Rox…?" he asked in disbelief. "Is it really you?" The blonde's blue eyes stared at him, his voice refusing to work. To his horror a tear rolled down his cheek.

Sora leaped off the bed pulling Roxas in, careful not to touch his skin, and shut the door. "What happened Rox?" he asked softly. The tears ran down his cheeks, he was unable to stop as he shook his head. "Did he hurt you?" Roxas thought for a moment then nodded his head, yes he did. He hurt Roxas where no one would see. "You want to tell me?" the blond shook his head furiously. Sora nodded, "Alright."

He was about to move past Roxas when a cold hand caught his wrist, "D-don't t-tell" he choked out. Sora flashed him a comforting smile, drawing a cross over his heart.

"Cross my heart." he said as Roxas released him. "It'll be alright, I promise." Roxas was left alone on the bedroom to finish crying. He would get Riku, he had the advantage. All he had to do was tell Marluxia, _and betray Riku_, the voice in his head whispered. Roxas groaned in disdain.

He brought the shirt to his nose and inhaled deeply, it smelt like Riku. It brought an ach of desire to him. Why? Why him? Why Riku? Just…why? Who the hell was he kidding? He loved, no was in love with, Riku. If only he felt the same way. Roxas dug the phone out of his pocket and cradled it to his chest. He wanted, needed, to hear Riku's voice.

Bringing up the contact list he paused, there were two contacts, Riku and Mickey Mouse. Shaking his head he called Riku's number, after the first ring he chickened out and hung up. He moved and sat on the bed threading his fingers through his hair. The first wave of lust hit him hard, leaving him breathless. "No…," he whispered. "Fuck no, not now!" His body temperature soared as the second wave hit.

He clumsily called Mickey, already feeling nauseous. _"Hello? Who's this?"_

"Mi-ckey…" he gritted out, his body trembling with the strain.

"_Roxas? What's wrong, where's Riku? Are you hurt?"_ A sob left him as the third wave washed over him, his clothes brushing against his skin felt so good it hurt.

"I left…" he cried, curling up into the fetal position.

"_Roxas, you need to be with him until the mating heat is over, and that could take anywhere from days to weeks."_

"I can't…not with him, not with him." he whimpered, feeling like he was going to be violently ill.

"_Roxas…"_ the other sighed, _"we…Aerith has an experimental hormone that __might__ help, it would take the edge off the- Roxas hold on, Riku is calling -"_

"Screw the bastard!" Roxas screamed. "It's his fault I'm like this! He did this to me!"

"_No it's not Roxas."_ he said putting the blonde on hold. His sobs shook his body, his vision obscured by tears. _"Roxas? Okay I'll send a chopper to get you, okay?"_

"NO!" he shouted. "Send Aerith hear!" he pleaded.

"_I can't and you know it. Don't worry, it'll be Reno and Rude."_ he said softly.

"No, I dint want to go there! Riku will be there, won't he?"

"_Roxas, he's the only one who can give you the shot without you being in pain."_ He said seriously. _"The chopper will be there in two hours, though Riku is closer…"_ he hinted.

"Send the jet…" he groaned, "helicopter…_thing_!" He clicked the pone closed trying to calm his stinging nerves. Shutting his eyes he took deep breaths, willing the helicopter to get here soon. It seemed like forever until the beat of the helicopter blades sounded in the distance.

Using all the strength he had, Roxas stood up and ran out onto the balcony to watch the black spec get closer and closer. Panting heavily, Roxas grabbed a hold of the ladder that was lowered, letting the bald man, Rude, pull him up. The sound of the chopper was deafening as Reno flew towards their destination. Curling up into a ball, Roxas waited out the ride, just shifting caused Roxas pain.

It was hours, which seemed like days, until the chopper landed. The engine shut off and Roxas climbed out, pain shattering his body as tears threatened to spill from the blonds eyes. "You okay?" Reno asked with concern.

"Yes," he grit out, "just f-fine…"

"You're lying Roxas," Reno commented pointing to his nose, "I can smell it." Roxas closed his eyes as he took a few steps forward.

"How did you…" he took a steadying breath, "find me?" he asked as they slowly walked down the twisting corridors to get to Aerith.

"I'm a Turk, yo." he grinned. "Tracking is what we do best." Roxas merely nodded as Reno held open the Sanctuary door. Taking the lead, Reno led Roxas towards the infirmary. "Aerith," he knocked on the door, "we're here."

"It's open." she called through the door. The two of them walked onto the room. "Hello Roxas," she said sweetly, "the hormone should take the edge off the mating heat and make it bearable, okay?"

"Alright…" he said barely above a whisper. His face was pale, sweat dotting his forehead, and he was trembling.

"_Hello"_

AN- w00t another chapter done! It makes me so happy! It's been a little while, but oh well it's done! I have to thanks for my lovely betas Julie and Fox! Give 'em a well done my pretties! Anyway, a HUGE favor to ask, my friend YourConscious813 wrote/is writing a story called "It's a Wonderful Life" but she won't update unless she gets 70 reviews, I need _your_ help to get her to update *insert puppy dog eyes*

Anyway, I'm getting ready for the…evil part? Yes MUAHAHAHA! The council's mysterious trio will be back, and soon it will be revealed how Sora and Roxas are related! It's ingenious!...well not really, but still! Okay, I give thanks to all my wonderful and supportive fans! Read & Review, I'll 3 you forever!

Xonannsh


	11. Medical Treatment

A/N- HAHAHAHA Bet you guys are surprised that I have another update since I've basically taken the longest break EVER for this…and now with school starting I'm hoping that the story's plot line will advance and stuff… and yes…Roxas is a stubborn son of a biscuit eating bulldog, but he's past the denial stage of his and Riku's so called 'relationship'. Now if only those two would stop fighting… .

And I kinda apologize since Reno's speech is going down hill from here…like WAY down hill… sorry…

Disclaimer: Yes! I own this! Of course I do…*ducks as a Keyblade is swung at my head* Erm…maybe not…

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Roxas frowned as the familiar female voice carried over to his ears. He knew that voice, would recognize that voice anywhere, but it belonged to no one he knew. It was odd. He turned to face the voice, his head tilting to the side when he was looking at a very curvy woman. Her features were pulled tight over her bones, he eyes jumped to each of the people before landing on the blonde. "Cloud?" she breathed out confused.

Roxas, just as confused, looked over his shoulder to make sure no on was behind him, then looked back to the dark haired woman in front of him. "'scuse me?" he asked her as another intense bout of nausea hit him making him shudder and tears prick his eyes. The woman shook her head slightly and smiled.

"Sorry, thought you were someone else," she replied with a wary grin. Roxas gave a slow nod of his head, his arms wrapping around his middle in attempt to sooth the queasiness. "So what's this I hear about a rift in a mating bond?" she asked turning her attention to Mickey. Roxas froze and swallowed hard, then turned his gaze to the mouse man's face.

"Y-you told?" he whispered in disbelief. The woman's brown gaze flashed over to the blonde with a frown.

"Mickey, who is _this_?" she asked her eyes raking over the blonde's disheveled appearance. Roxas's eyes went round as his body broke out in a cold sweat. Her gaze never faltered from his face.

"R-Roxas," the blonde croaked out before the mouse man had a chance to respond. Tifa's eyes narrowed a fraction, her demeanor turning frigid in a second.

"Impossible," she stated simply. Roxas doubled over as his breath left him in a pained whoosh. He didn't have the energy to argue with her, he just wanted the pain to end.

"Aer-Aerith," he stuttered. Bile rose to the back of his throat as hot tears leaked from his eyes to drip on the cemented floor.

"Roxas, we nee—" Mickey started.

"No," Roxas savagely cut in. "I want _nothing_ to do with him," he heard Reno clear his throat and turned his gaze to the red head. He tried to belay the message in a glare. Keep your mouth shut. Reno pursed his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Just give me the goddamn needle and I'll do it myself," he snapped. The pain was beginning to make the room look like it was spinning, and the blonde's breath was coming out in short, pained puffs.

"Lettem do wha' he wants," Reno replied icily. "It's his decision yo." Roxas turned his gaze back to the red head and flinched at the angry expression he wore. "If he wants to _destroy_ himself, fine, lettem," Reno continued coldly.

"Does he even know how to do it…?"

Roxas looked up at Aerith's concerned, and angered face. He found it difficult to focus on her since his tears made the room blurry. Did he know how to use a needle? No, he didn't, but he wasn't going to tell them that because they would get Riku then. They all looked at Roxas expectantly waiting for his answer.

"I think the question is," Rude's quiet voice said, "is can he stay conscious long enough to administer the dose." Roxas fell to his knees as a wave of pain almost made him black out. Roxas held out his hand blindly waiting for it to drop in his hand.

The cool plastic needle was carefully deposited into his hand. "Lucky you," Reno's voice snarkily replied, "tha' it goes into the muscle." Roxas wasted no time in jabbing the needle into his arm and pushing the liquid inside. His breath caught as it burned the area of contact.

"It will take a couple hours to take effect," Aerith told him gently. Roxas nodded again, and wanted nothing more than to sleep. His eyes drifted closed, and he did just that.

~xXx~

Roxas winced as an intense light hit his face. He cracked his blue eyes open and instantly squeezed them shut to block out the light. He let out a soft groan of discomfort and yawned loudly. He shivered and wondered where the extra warmth was that normally lingered in the bed. He inhaled and frowned when the smell that hit his noise wasn't that of Riku, but of antiseptic.

He opened his eyes again and found that he wasn't in the room he and Riku shared, but back in Hollow Bastion. His mouth formed an 'o' when the events from the last day hit him. That's right, I ran away, he thought. He pushed himself to a sitting position and rolled his neck to work out the kinks.

He placed his feet on the ground feeling better than he had in days. There was a firm knock at the door and Roxas frowned. "C'mon in," he said confused. The door opened to reveal a pissed off Reno.

"Okay yo, 'splain, now," he demanded crossing his arms over his chest. Roxas gulped knowing what he was talking about. He began to worry his lower lip as Reno's tourmaline gaze continued to bore into him. "Well?"

"There's nothing to explain Reno," Roxas finally answered shifting under the red head's gaze. Reno let out a furious snarl and slammed his hand against the wall.

"You're forgettin' I can smell I lie yo," Reno hissed his eyes narrowing in anger. Roxas flinched back at his rage and instinctively pressed himself against the wall. "Ya already admitted tha' ya love 'em, so why are ya here Roxas?" he pressed, his lips pressing into a grim line.

"I…" Roxas chewed on his lower lip. Why was he here? Because he couldn't trust Riku, that's why.

"Remember I told ya tha' if ya truly love 'em then ya would be with 'em? Well tha's where ya belong, Roxas," Reno said gently, the harsh planes of his face softening. Roxas lowered his head in dismay, Reno's words ringing true.

"I…I can't Reno…" he looked up with pleading blue eyes. "I just can't, not anymore." His vision went slightly blurry as tears jumped into his eyes. "I'm through with his half truths and lies, I can't take them anymore!" Roxas pulled his knee's up to his chest. _'No matter how hard I try, he will never open his heart to me.' _"I just want someone to love me back, is that so much to ask for?" Roxas whispered as his shoulders shook with silent sobs.

Reno let out a heavy sigh and ran his fingers through his bright crimson hair. "No, I guess not," he replied. "But ya do have to go back to him Roxas," Reno pressed. "He's gonna suffer the Mating Heat no matta what," Reno continued. "It jus' doesn' go away Kid. He'll _need_ ya." Roxas closed his eyes as his sobs grew.

"No he doesn't, _he doesn't want me_!" Roxas cried out. "He never did, and he's glad to be rid of me!" Reno's blue green eyes widened in shock. How could Roxas think that?

"Wha'?" he asked voicing his thoughts.

"He. Doesn't. Want. Me." Roxas punctuated. "God, you weren't on the phone with him when I left. He doesn't want me to come back, _ever_," Roxas bitterly said. "And that's fine with me, I'm going to live my life without him with someone who I can love, and who will love me back."

A/N- Okay, sorry it's short. Review, I'll love you for it XD, and the next chappie gets typed faster!


End file.
